Rishta- main pillar of the life
by ayanavadg
Summary: Rishta ek aisa chiz hai jo do insano ke ek sath badh ke rakta hai... shaddi ke pehele bhi aur shaddi ke baad humesha ke liye... a new pot... [with Abhivi romance & family bonding]
1. Chapter 1

Here We Go

 **Rishta**

 **Mumbai**

 **Mallhotra Mension**

Many people present in the house & talk with each other with a very low tone….

A group of people standing in a room with tension & angry face….

One man(angry)- bas bohot gaya..wo log smajte kya hai aapne aap ko…

Second man(try to console)- plz… kaka ji aap shant ho jaiye…

One man(angry)- shant ho jao..are kaise shant ho jao… ye sab kya hai tu hi bol Daya… aaj tak kisi ka bhi himmat nehi hua Bhaiya ke sath aise baat karne ka…to phir inka himmat kaise hua…

One lady(Angry tone)- haa bilkul…. Humne to aaj humhare sab respect bhi gabha diya sirf us aadmi ke vajase….

Second lady(tense tone)- pata nehi….hum log ab samash mein face kaise dikhayenge.. aap kuch karte kyun nehi… & touch a person's hand..who standing silently near the room door….

One lady(Angry)- bhaiya aur kya kehenge… bhaiya aap thik to hai na? kya soch kea aye the aur kya ho gaya….

Daya(low tone)- aisa kaise kar sakte hai wo log.. hum logo ne un logo ko itna varosa kiya aur wo logo ne….

A man near 26-28 years old just then come near the person who silently standing near the room door…

Man(strict tone)- papa.. aap thik to hai na?

Person just nod his head slowly….

Man(strict tone)- Papa..maine decide kar liya hai..jis ghar mein aapka insult hua hai..waha hum ek pal bhi aur nehi rukenge… chaliye…

Old lady(confuse)- kaha chaliye?

Man(soft tone)- dadi… ghar challenge…papa…chaliye..main ye shaddi nehi karunga…

All become speechless & look at the man…

… … …

 **Otherside**

Two lady sitting on a chair & continusly crying… two men standing like a statue…

A old man come near them & said(with low tone)- I am sorry beta….mere vajse aaj ye sab hua…

old lady(tense tone)- kahi wo log barat leke chale na jay…

One man(angry & teary tone)- bas kijiye kaki….bas kijiye…. Kya jarurat tha is sab ka…. Aur plz main aap logo se hath jor ta hu aisa baate phir mat kariye…

A young lady come near them with another young lady who wear yellow lehenga chori & look very beautiful…

First young lady(teary tone)- chacha ji…

One man look towards them & second young lady hug him tightly…

One lady(teary tone)- jiji… kya galti tha humhare Purvi ka…jiji bolo na aisa kuch nehi hoga na jo kaki kehe rahe hai….

Second lady(console tone)- nehi Manisha aisa kuch nehi hoga…. Viren tu ekbar jaa na wo logo se baat karke aa…ho sakta hai wo log man jay…

Viren ji(low tone)- haa jata hu..pata nehi kya hoga..magar maine pura try karunga…. Purvi ..Purvi kuch nehi hoga ..kuch bhi nehi..main aata hu.. & he went from there…..

… … …..

"haa papa.. ye shaddi nehi karna…" said the man with soft tone..

Kaka ji(angry tone)- haa bhaiya chaliye…aisa ghar mein hum log ek minute bhi aur nehi rehenge…

Daya(low tone)- haa papa..chalte hai… maa, kaki, dadi, chaliye…

A lady(try to stop them)- magar devar ji… agar aap shaddi nehi karenge to phir is ladki ka kya hoga? Hum log aise kaise kar sakte hai?

Daya(low tone)- Sherya… Abhi ne bilkul sahi fasla liya hai… hum log is ghar mein aur nehi rehenge..chalo..

All start to go ..just then a hear a voice "ek minute"…

All turn….

Person(soft tone)- Sherya beti bilkul.. sahi bol rahi hai… dekho job hi hua hai usme Purvi ki koi dosh nehi hai… isiliye us masum ko kyun saza denge hum… isiliye ye mera faisa hai ki Abhijeet ke sath Purvi I shaddi hoke rehega…

All become silent & Abhijeet sliently look towards his papa….

Duo's papa(low tone)- Anurag Viren ji ko mandap mein ladki leke jane khaho…

Anurag ji(low tone)- jee bhaiya…

….. … …

Abhijeet sitting in sahddi mandap & continusly stare his papa who sitting on a chair with a sad face..

Priest- ladki ko laya jay…

Purvi come with some lady & sit beside Abhijeet…..

Purvi look towards Abhijeet who looks towards straight & a sad & angry look come in his face…

Abhijeet put sindoor in the part of Purvi's hair & put the mangalsutra into Purvi's neck ….

Purvi stare Abhijeet who also stare her some seconds…& then look otherside….

Everybody start flowing flowers on them…..

Abhijeet again & again look at his papa who satnding & flows flowers but a sadness flash in his face….

….. … ….

After some hours they all ready to back home..

 **In Car**

Abhijeet & Purvi sitting in the car.. & Purvi continusly stare Abhijeet…

After some minutes..

Purvi(smile)- Abhi…

Abhijeet look at her…

Purvi(fake smile)- wo…actually… main kaisi lag raha hu tumne to bataya hi nehi..

Abhijeet angrily look at her.. Purvi become silent.. & rememeber their first meet…..

 **Flashback**

Purvi & her some friends sitting in a coffiee shop & laughing continusly…

Just then they notice a bike pass that place with full speed …for this reason their bike fall down…

Purvi(angry)- are aise koi bike chalata hai kya? Aaksh tera bike to gir gaya…

Aakash(sad tone)- haa yaar..ruk main utha ke aata hu..

Purvi(surprise)- yaar Aakash tu ladka hai ya ladki?

Megha(confuse)- kyun tujhe smaj mein nehi aa raha ye kon hai?

Purvi(irritate tone)- yaar tum log bhi na…. I know he is a boy..but uska bike kisine gira diya aur usko jara sa bhi gussa nehi aaya…

Rohon(smile)- tu to Aakash ko janta hai… wo aisa hi hai..

Purvi(angry)- but maine aisa nehi hu… Aakash mujhe bike ka key de…

Aakash(surprise)- tu bika chalaye ga?

Purvi(angry)- kyun main bike nehi chala sakti kya?

Megha (smile)- bilkul chala sakta hai… Aakash jaldi ise bike ke chabi de nehi to aaj kya hoga kya pata…

Aakash give her bike's key & Purvi quickly start the bike….

After some time , Purvi notice that bike…

Purvi(to herself)- ab dek hero..tera kya hota hai…

Purvi quickly pass him & stop the bike in front of the road….

Purvi(smile)- kyun hero…hara diya na …

That man stop his bike & open his helmet…

Man(smile)- I am sorry but I don't know who are you?

Purvi(hesitate tone)- wo …actually… main bhi aapko nehi janta..but aapke vajse ye bike gir gaya isiliye..

Man(curious)- isiliye aap mera picha kiya?

Purvi nod…

Man smile & come near her..

Man(smile)- hi.. Abhijeet Sheety…

Purvi(smile)- hello..Purvi Mallohtra ….

Both of them shake their hand..

Abhijeet(smile)- actually main thora jaldi mein hu isiliye main chalta hu… bye..

Purvi(smile)- bye.. hum phir milenege…

Abhijeet(smile)- may be…agar kismat ne chaha..to phir jarur milnege….. & he went from there….

… ….. …

 **End the chapter…. Its my no 8 story… tell me how it is…**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	2. Chapter 2

Here the next part

 **Shetty Bhavan**

 **Abhivi's room**

Purvi sit on the bed & waiting for Abhijeet….. half an hour passed but Abhijeet not present there….

Purvi(to herself)- aaj jo bhi hua lagta hai usse Abhi bohot naraz hai… aur hona bhi chahiye… haa wo jab aaye to main khud unse maafi mang lungi….magar wo aaye to sahi… itni der ho gaya per wo to abhi tak nehi aaye….

….. ….. ….

 **Duo's parents' room**

Duo's father sitting on a bed & thought something…

Suddenly he feel someone touch his hand..he turn & see it is his wife..

Duo's father(sad tone)- abhi tak soye kyun nehi?

Duo's mother(soft tone)- aap bhi to soye nehi…. Vajse ek baat bolu?

He nod…

Duo's mother(soft tone)- aap ne bilkul sahi bol rahe the…. Sach me Purvi ki to koi dosh nehi hai…agar aaj Abhijeet usse shaddi nehi karta to is pyaari bacchi ka kya hota kya pata…. Per aap plz wo sab baate bhool jaiye..

Duo's father(low tone)- Sarita…itna aasan nehi hai… Sarita main tumko ek request karta hut um plz Purvi ko kuch mat bolo…wo baachi aaj se humhare parivar ki ek ban chuki hai..

Sarita ji(smile)- iska fikar aap mat kariye..per mujhe to darr hai ki Abhijeet usse kaisa behavior karega…

… ….. ….

Dareya's room

"Sherya…tumhe pata nehi aaj papa ko aise dekke mujhe kya feel ho raha tha.. papa mere liye hum sab ke liye idol hai..aur agar us insane ko koi aapman kare to main chup nehi rehe sakta…dil kar raha tha Purvi ki us mosa ji ko do thapper maru…magar agar aisa karta to unke sath humhare farak kaha reheta…" angrily said by Daya….

Sherya(Soft tone)- magar Purvi ki to koi dosh nehi hai…aap plz devrani ji ke samne gussa mat hona….

Daya nod silently…

… ….. ….

 **Duo's Kaka Kaki's room**

Kaki(angry)- mere khayal se to Abhijeet ko Purvi se shaddi hi nehi karna chahiye tha… kya pata ye ladki kya garbar karegi…

Kaka ji(angry tone)- Nilima.. sayed tum sahi bol rahe ho…magar ye fasla to bhaiya ne liya hai…ab hum kya kehe sakte hai? bas dua ye hi hai ki Abhijeet Purvi pe zada gussa na ho…..

….. ….. …..

Abhijeet standing in front of his room & thought something with angry mood….

Someone call him slowly"devar ji"..

Abhijeet turn & found Sherya standing behind him…

Sherya(low tone)- devar ji aap yaha kya kar rahe hai? aap ko to devrani ji ke sath hona chahiye….

Abhijeet said nothing …

Daya come near him & said(low tone)- Abhi…dek yaar main samjta hu halat ko…magar us ladki pe gussa mat ho…

Sherya(soft tone)- haa devar ji…aapko jana chahiye…plz jaiye aap… vajse kya baat boliye aap pyaar to karte hai na Purvi se?...

Abhijeet look at her & again become silent…

Sherya(smile)- aapka ye khamosh rehene ki matlab mujhe pata hai… aap bohot pyaar karte hai devrani ji se… Daya..aap boliye na…

Daya(quickly)- haa.. Abhi..ander jaa… jaa…

Abhijeet silently nod & enter in his room…

…. … …..

 **Abhivi's room**

Abhijeet enter the room & found Purvi standing near his photograph…

Purvi(happy)- aap aa geye….itna der kaha the aap?

Abhijeet said nothing….

Purvi(soft tone)- Abhi… Abhi I am sorry… aaj job hi hua uske liye main aapni parivar ke taraf se maffi mangta hu… plz Abhi talk with me… pata nehi kaise wo baat mosa ji pata chala? Meri qakin kariye baba ne mosa ji ko kuch nehi kaha tha…believe me…

Abhijeet(angry tone)- shut up! Just shut up! Agar tumhare baba ne nehi bataya to kisne bataya ye baat tumhare mosa ji ko… haa? Tumhare baba ke tarah dhokebaaz insan main eek nehi dekha…

Purvi(angry tone)- you shut up! Meri baba ke kilap aur kuch nehi bolna… meri baba ko dhokebaaz bolne ka himmat kaise hota hai tumhe?

Abhijeet(shout)- himmat? Aaj job hi hua na Purvi uske zimmear sirf tumhare parivar hai…. wo to sirf papa ne kaha isliye main tumhe shaddi kiya..nehi to tumhare parivar ek sath rishta karne ke baat main soch bhi nehi sakta…. Aur himmat mera nehi tumhari bari hai… konsi muoo se ye sare baat bolti ho tum?

Purvi become stunned… & some tears come in her eyes….

Abhijeet angrily go towads his bed & lay on bed..

Purvi also lay on bed & tears continusly flow from her eyes…..

Purvi(to herself)- kyun hua ye sab… kyun mera Abhi badal gaya? Jo Abhi mujhe milne ke liye, mujse baat karne ke liye humesha tariyar reheta tha wo aaj….. & she remember their second meeting….

 **Flashback**

 **Mahollta Mension**

" beta ekbar tu is ladke ka photo dek le..kitna aacha dikta hai ye…" said by Purvi's mom…

Purvi(irritate)- maa..mujhe nehi dekna ye photo…

Purvi's dad(confuse)- kyun nehi dekna tujhe?... koi aur ko chahata hai? thik hai mujhe bata abhi chale jate hai uske ghar..

Purvi(irritate tone)- baba aap bhi na…agar aisa koi hota to kya main aapko nehi batata aur aapko nehi to Tasha ko to jarur batati….

Tasha(smile)- haa mama ji..befikar rahiye is churel ko koi passand nehi karta & start laughing…

Purvi(fake angry)- kya? Main churel hu tujhe pata hai kitne ladke mere piche ghumta hai.. aur vajse bhi ..but sh stop because all stare her…

Purvi(low tone)- sorry…

Purvi's dad(happy)- are ye to khusi ke baat hai.. haha..chalo chalo ab ye photo dek le…

Purvi irritately open the envelop & become surprise to see the photo…

Purvi(surprise)- ye?

Purvi's dad (smile)- ha..kitna aacha dikta hai na?

Purvi's bua ji(smile)- sirf dikne mein hi nehi… parai mein bhi aacha hai aur bohot raees bhi hai…

Tasha(smile)- to kya humhare mama ji koi kam hai kya?

Purvi's dad & Tasha share a hi-fi…

Purvi's dad(smile)- ha ha main bhi koi kam nehi hu..smajhe jiji…

Purvi(Smile)- isse to main janta hu… koi Abhijeet nam hai iska…

Purvi's mom(Surprise)- ha wo hi to naam hai…tujhe kaise pata?

Purvi(smile)- actually..wo.. bas kal hi mila tha…bohot aacha bike chalata hai..magar mujse aacha nehi..

Tasha(smile)- wow..di to abhi se jiju se impress hai..

Purvi(irritate)- ab tub hi suru ho gayi…

Purvi's dad(smile)- sun kal wo log tujhe dekne aa rahe hai…

Purvi (try to protest)- magar ese kaise..main to bas ekbar hi mila usse…

Purvi's bua ji(smile)- to kya? Ek bar phir se mil lena…

Purvi's dad(smile)- haa wohi to…dek ekbar usse mil le phir agar wo passand na aaye to thik hai mana kar denge… no problem..

Purvi(smile)- okk done..

All smile….

….

 **Next day**

"dek Purvi humesha wo logo ke samne smile karte rehena..aur agar Abhijeet ne kuch pucha to haa ji kahiye ji aise bolna smaijhi?" asked her bua ji…

Purvi(smile)- haa ji..

Bua ji & her mom smile…

Tasha(smile)- di..wow saree..kya dik rahi hai aap…

Purvi (irritate)- yaar main isme uncomfortable hu…

Bua ji(smile)- to kya hua? Saree pehen ke tu bohot khubsurat lag rahi hai… aur haa sangskari bhi lag rahi hai..

Purvi(low tone to Tasha)- kaha fas geyi yaar..

Tasha (low tone)- kyu ji.. takrif ho raha hai kya? & start laughing…

Just then they hear a voice"maa, bua ji"

Purvi's mom(smile)- haa Prithvi..

Prithvi(smile)- maa wo log aa geye.. jaldi chalo..are bah kya baat hai mera behen to aaj bohot khubsurat lag rahi hai…

Purvi smile…

Purvi's mom & bua ji quickly go towards holl room…

…. … ….

"Namaste Namaste…aayiye..aayiye.." all wecome to Abhijeet's family…

Viren ji(smile)- aane mein koi takleef to nehi hua na?

Sivaji ji(Acp sir's real name)- nehi nehi..koi taklef nehi hua… haa to parichay karva deta hu.. ye hai mera wife Sarita, mera chota bhai Anurag aur ye hai uski wife Nilima, mera bare beta Daya..uska wife Sherya aur mere chote beta Abhijeet.. aur bhi do log hai per wo sab aaye nehi.. Anurag ka beta aur beti…

All smile..

Viren ji also introduce their family members..

Sarita ji(smile)- to ab Purvi ko humdek sakte hai na?

Purvi's mom(smile)- haa haa bilkul.. Tasha le aao Purvi ko…

Purvi come with Tasha.. & Abhijeet smilely watching her…

Sherya(low tone)- bah kitni pyaari hai ye…hai na devar ji?

Abhijeet(low tone)- ji bhabhi …ab main dekhu..?

Daya(low tone)- haa haa dek … tere liye hi to aaye hai aaj..

Sherya(low tone)- kyun? Aapne kya socha tha?

Daya(hesitate)- are main..wo main kya sochunga?

Abhijeet(low tone)- aap dono shant rahiye na…

Anurag ji(low tone)- ye kya fuchur fuchur ho raha hai?

Daya(smile)- kuch bhi nehi…

Abhijeet stare Purvi & Purvi notice this…

Purvi(to herself)- us din to bara handsome lag raha tha..aaj ye itna ghocu jaisa image karke kyun aaya hai? na koi hair style aur na hi koi aur style.. ghocu kahika…

After some time..

Sarita ji(smile)- haumhare khayal se ye dono ko thora baate karne dena chahiye…

Purvi's mom(smile)- bikul sahi kaha aapne….

Viren ji(smile)- Tasha tu zara Abhijeet beta aur Purvi ko le jaa..

Tasha nod & Abhivi go with her….

….

"lo ye hai balcony aap dono yaha baith ke baate karo.." said by Tasha..

Abhijeet(smile)- thanks…

Tasha smile & went from there…

Abhivi silently sit on a chair.. & both of them just smile…

Abhijeet(to himself)- kya baat karu isse.. konsa topic sahi rahega?

Purvi(to herself)- ladke tum ho.. to suruwat bhi tum hi karo…

Abhijeet(smile)- hello ji…

Purvi(to herself)- hello ji.. kamal hai ye bhi ji ji kar raha hai.. okk lets see ..

Purvi(smile)- haa ji..

Abhijeet(smile)- aapne dekha na hum log phirse mil geya..

Purvi(smile)- ji..

Abhijeet(smile)- vajse aapki parai to complete ho geya na?

Purvi(smile)- haa ji….

Abhijeet(smile)- mera bhi ji… main ab business sambhal ta hu papa, kaka aur bhaiya ke sath..

Purvi(Smile)- aacha ji…

Abhijeet(Smile)- aur aap ji?

Purvi(Smile)- wo ji… fashion design comlete kiya ji..

Abhijeet(to himself)- fasion design.. gd.. per ye ji se age kyu nehi barti?

Purvi(to herself)- ajeeb ladka hai..sirf ye ji..wo ji.. disgusting…

Abhijeet(smile)- aacha ji aap film to dekte hi honge?

Purvi(smile)- haa ji wo santoshi maa jisa film dek leti hu ji..

Abhijeet(to himself)- santoshi maa? God ye konsa zamana ki ladki hai?

Purvi(smile)- aur aap ji?

Abhijeet(smile)- kabhi kabhi Shardhaa ka film dek leta hu ji..

Purvi(confuse)- kon Sharddha ji?

Abhijeet(fake smile)- sayed kapoor ji…

Abhijeet(to himself)- god..ye Sharddha kapoor ko nehi janti? Idiot kahiki…

Purvi(smile)- aap ji cricket dekte hai na? aapko Virat Kohli kaise lagte hai ji?

Abhijeet(smile)- kon Virat Kohli ji?

Purvi(to herself)- ghochu kahika.. isse Virat Kohli kon hai ye bhi nehi pata… shit..

….

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is…..**

 **Thank u abhi prerna, Cid ki deewani, Kavya, Kavi fan, Cid duo fan, Cid ki deewani, Fancy Pari, abhii, karan,** **MeghanaMaggie, asfika sheqh for your reviews…**

 **Thank u also all silent raders…**

 **Fancy Pari- thank u dear aapne Abhivi story pari isiliye… thank u once again..**

 **Thank u all once again**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


	3. Chapter 3

Here the next part

Next Morning…

Abhijeet wake up & look at Purvi who sleeping peacefully…

Abhijeet stare at her & a smile come in his face….

Abhijeet(thought)- I am sorry Purvi… kal mujhe tumhare sath aise rudely behave nehi karna chahiye tha…. & remember all sweet memories with Purvi…. Her smile, her shyness, her sweet angry face, together their all days...

 **Flashback**

" Abhijeet ab batao kaisa laga tumhe Purvi..?" asked by his papa…

Sarita ji(smile)- haa beta.. Purvi bohot aachi ladki hai aur bohot sangskari bhi hai… tumhe kaisa laga Purvi?

Sherya(smile)- haa devar ji batao batao kaisa laga?

Dadi(smile)- are chup raho tum log… Abhi beta batao tumhe wo passand hai kya?

Abhijeet(hesitate)- actually dadi…main thora confuse hu… mujhe kuch din aur time chahiye… I mean main usse kuch din aur milna chahata hu…

Sivaji ji(smile)- haa haa to milo na..harz kya hai?

Anurag ji(smile)- haa koi harz nehi hai… per Purvi kya chahati hai wo bhi important hai… I mean wo Abhijeet ke sath dobara milna chahati ya nehi ye to humhe janna chahiye…

Sherya(smile)- aisa ho hi nehi sakta ki meri devar ji ko kisi ka passand na aay.. dek lijiye Kaka ji Purvi ko jarur devar ji passand hai…..

All smile ….

….. ….. …..

"bhabi bhabi.. suno na.. wo actually mujhe aapse ek suggestion chahiye tha…" said by Abhijeet…

Sherya(Smile)- kya baat hai aaj devar ji mujse suggestion mang rahe hai.. bataiye kaisa suggestion?

Abhijeet(hesitate)- nehi…wo… actually main soch raha tha ki kyun na ekbar Purvi ko call kar lu..

Sherya(smile)- are bah..abhi se… good ..very good… haa haa kar lo…aur haa detective Sherya bhabhi ke pass ek bohot hi kamal ka khabar hai.. sunna chahoge?

Abhijeet(smile)- aap aur detective? Hahaha..

Sherya(fake angry)- okk… main chalti hu..vajse khabar Purvi ke bareme tha..kab aur kya kare….chalo koi baat nehi… & start walking..

Abhijeet(try to stop her)- are are bhabi ruko na… actually I know aap bohot bari detective hai.. main bas thora mazak kar raha tha…vajse bolo na kya khabar hai?

Sherya(smile)- thik hai thik hai aur tariff karne ka jarurat nehi hai… vajse pehele mujhe ye batao Purvi tumhe passand hai ya nehi…

Abhijeet(shy smile)- haa passand hai…actually bohot passand hai..magar wo kya hai na… abhi mujhe uske bareme aur jaana hai… I just like her..but not love her… isiliyei to main uske bareme jaana chahata hu aur usse isbar thik tarikeshe baat karna chahata hu….

Sherya(confuse)- thik tarikese matlab?

Abhijeet tell her about their second meeting…

Sherya start laughing…

Abhijeet(fake angry)- bhabiii..main koi joke nehi mara…

Sherya(smile)- aacha sorry sorry… per devar ji… aap 21 century ke ho kar bhi aise "haa ji hello ji" aise baat kar rahe the..hahaha..

Abhijeet(shy)- wo to bas… vajse wo sab rehene dijiye…aap bataiye na kya khabar hai?

Sherya(smile)- sochne do batau ya nehi batau..

Abhijeet(irritate tone)- jaiye jarurat nehi hai batane ka…

Sherya(smile)- aacha baba sorry… wo actually maine na Purvi ke ghar se aane ke waqt Tasha ki number le liya tha…

Abhijeet(happy)- really? Per Tasha se kya hoga….

Sherya(sad tone)- devar ji… aap bilkul aapke bhaiya jaise hai…kuch smaj me nehi aata… are Tasha ke madad se hi aap Purvi se baat kar sakte hai… aayi baat smaj mein?

Abhijeet(Smile)- really bhabi you are genious…. Thank u so much..aap dekna main aap aur bhaiya ke ghumne ke liye ticket book karta hu…

Sherya(shy)- aap bhi na devar ji.. & went from there…

…. … …..

" di .. agar itna hi passand hai to mil lo na ekbar.." said by Tasha…

Purvi(hesitate)- yaar.. us din ye bilkul handsome lag raha tha magar aaj..thora ghochu type…

Tasha(smile)- di… aisa kuch nehi hai…I know aap ekbar firse milna chahate hai Abhijeet jiju se..

Purvi(surprise)- are tu abhi se kyun jiju bula rahi hai?

Tasha (smile)- bas aisehi…

Just then her phone start ringing… she pick the call…

Tasha(confuse)- hello?

Someone(low tone)- Tasha…wo main Abhijeet bol raha tha..actually wo..

Tasha(smile)- aacha to ye baat hai.. okk..lijiye di se baat kariye.. & turn the loudspeaker on…

Abhijeet(hesitate)- wo.. Purvi…hi..

Purvi(quickly)- haa ji….

Abhijeet(smile)- Purvi..ab aise aur baate mat karo…. Bohot ajeeb lagta hai…

Tasha smile & Purvi (smile)- chalo…smajhe atleast…

Abhijeet(smile)- actually I am sorry maine tumhe itna raat ko ph kiya…. Tum naraz to nehi hue na?

Purvi(smile)- nehi…kuch bol na tha?

Abhijeet(hesitate)- haa..wo..wo…main..wo..ye hi soch raha tha ki kyun na kal hum dono coffiee shop mein mile..? nehi tum decide kar lo tumhe koi awareness feel hoga to nehi?

Tasha(quickly)- bilkul nehi..even ye to aap se milna chaha rahi thi…

Purvi block her mouth with hand & said(shy)- sorry..wo ye Tasha kuch bhi bolti reheti hai…agar tum chahate ho to thik hai… main raji hu..

Abhijeet(smile)- to kal 5 baje Coffiee spoon mein mile?

Purvi(smile)- okk…

….. … …. …..

 **Coffiee Spoon**

"hi…thanks tum aayi" smilely said Abhijeet…

Purvi(smile)- its allright…vajse usdin to hum baat hi nehi kare thik se…

Abhijeet(smile)- exactly… vajse forget that… haa..tum kuch bata rahi thi ki tumhe kuch janna hai mujse…

Purvi(quickly)- haa haa.. Abhijeet actually na main direact main point mein aati hu.. dekho main kal raat ko socha ki mujhe tumse kuch puch na chahiye… vajse I know you are a good biker, well educated aur tumhare ek bohot bara business bhi hai.. aur wo tumhe guitar ka bohot shook hai.. right?

Abhijeet(smile)- yani ki tumne mera fb acctount dekha hai na?

Purvi(low tone)- sorry but fb nehi instagram…. Sorry sorry…

Abhijeet(smile)- I am sorry too…

Purvi(curious)- sorry kyun?

Abhijeet(casually)- kyun ki maine bhi tumhare fb aur instagram dono account hi dekha hai kal raat ko…isiliye… vajse.. tum ek designer ho ye to sab jante hai…uske sath sath tumhe dance ka bohot shook hai aur ghumne ka bhi… aur haa bikes ka bhi… aur sayed movies dekne ka bhi ..specially Srk ka movie.. am I right?

Purvi nod shyly…

Abhijeet(smile)- mujhe bhi Srk ka movies bohot aacha lagta hai… per Sharddha ke films kuch zada hi…

Purvi(irritate tone)- aisa hai?

Abhijeet nod..

Purvi(irritate)- itni sari heroines hai phir bhi tumhe Sharddha hi kyun passand?

Abhijeet(smile)- because I like her…

Purvi(irritate)- Sharddha hi kyun? Aur bhi to ladkiya hai..aas pas kitne sare ladkiya hai..main hu ..phir bhi.. but she stop to understand what she said..

Abhijeet smilely stare her…

Purvi(shy)- wo.. actually..

Abhijeet(smile)- pata hai.. ek aadmi ka sar sirf tin aarat ke age jukta hai..ek Durga maa.. apna maa..aur…

Purvi stare her abackly…

Abhijeet(smile)- aur… & he turn her head down…..

Purvi become speechless & stare at him..

After some seconds Abhijeet start laughing..

Purvi become confuse…

Abhijeet(laughing)- sorry..thora filmi ho gaya…

Purvi(smile)- tum bhi na… magar Srk ke tarha nehi… & both of them start laughing…

Abhijeet(smile)- are..dekho na maine to tumhe apna ek khasiyat batana hi bhool gaya…

Purvi(confuse)- wo kya?

Abhijeet(smile)- tumhe pata hai jab bhi main khush reheta hu na tab hi main thora gaana gata hu..humhare ek chota band bhi hai… "Rocking guys" batao kaisa hai naam?

Purvi(smile)- rocking… & both of them smile…

Purvi(smile)- vajse Abhijeet phir ek gaana sunao na..

Abhijeet(smile)- suna to sakta hum agar yaha nehi..nehi to na sare log darr ke vug jayenge…

Purvi(laughing)- haha..koi baat nehi mujhe besure gaana hi sunao..

Abhijeet(smile)- okk..per yaha nehi chalo..main tumhe ek jagah le jata hu…

Purvi smilely nod…

…. … ….

"batao kaisa hai? bohot aacha na? pata hai main jab bhi bohot khush ya bohot dukki hota hu to yaha aa jata hu..yaha aake na bilkul fresh ho jata hu.." said by Abhijeet…

Purvi(smile)- really yaar its so beautiful….

Abhijeet(smile)- wo hi to…

Purvi(smile)- ab gao..yaha to aur koi nehi hai na?

Abhijeet smile & said- okk… as you wish…

 **Gata rahe mera dil  
Tu hi meri manzil haaye  
Kahin beetein na yeh raatein  
Kahin beetein na yeh din  
Kahin beetein na yeh raatein  
Kahin beetein na yeh din**

 **Gata rahe mera dil  
Tu hi meri manzil haaye  
Kahin beetein na yeh raatein  
Kahin beetein na yeh din  
Kahin beetein na yeh raatein**  
 **Kahin beetein na yeh din  
Gata rahe mera dil**

Purvi(Smile)- wow.. itne aache gate ho aur kya kehe rahe the ki sab tumhare gaana sunke vug jayenge…

Abhijeet just smile…

Purvi(smile)- okk to ab chale?

Abhijeet(smile)- ha kyun nehi… vajse wo Tasha ko mere taraf se thanks bolna..actually uski vajse hi to aaj hum dono ek sath ghum sake..

Purvi(smile)- Tasha hai hi aisi….meri behen kaam best friend jada… aur sirf wo hi nehi mere baba bhi aisa hi hai… meri sabse aacha dost..

Abhijeet(smile)- haa I know.. tumhare parivar se ek din milke hi mujhe bohot aacha laga.. vajse ek baat puchu?

Purvi nod..

Abhijeet- tumhare papa aur Tasha tumhare best friend hai..phir kya main jan sakta hu main kon hu..i mean tum mujhe kaise nazro se dekti ho?

Purvi become slient & stare at Abhijeet..

Abhijeet(smile)- choro yaar.. I am just kidding… pata hai mere ghar wale bhi tumhare parivar jaise hai..mera best friend to mera bhaiya aur bhabi hai… aur dadi to humhare ghar ki jaan hai… papa ko hum sab idol mante hai…aur hum sab log kuch bhi decide karne se pehele sab ke decision lete hai aur phir final karte hai…

Purvi(confuse)- yani ki hum log yaha hai ye baat tum ghar se final karke aaye ho?

Abhijeet start laughing…

Abhijeet(laughing)- nehi yaar… aisa nehi hai… hum log to ghar ke kisi chiz yaa business ke bareme sab log ek sath decide karte hai… ye baat to sirf bhabi ko pata hai I aaj main aur tum yaha hai…

Purvi(smile)- wow…great… I like your family style…

Abhijeet(smile)- aur mera style?

Purvi(smile)- haa tumhara bhi….

Abhijeet smile & Purvi also…

Abhijeet(hesitate)- wo Purvi…tum apna baba se kya kahogi? I mean tumhe ye rishta manjoor ya …

Purvi(smile)- tumhe kya lagta ?

Abhijeet(low tone)- I don't know….

Purvi(smile)- chale?

Abhijeet nod…

…. …. …..

"devar ji..date kaisa raha?" exicitely asked by Sherya…

Daya(smile)- haa yaar bol kaisa laga Purvi..

Abhijeet(serious tone)- mujhe to wo passand hai bhaiya… pata nehi usdin se kya hua hai mujhe ? usi ki yaad aata hai… per I don't know wo kya sochti hai..

Sherya(smile)- yani ki you love her.. hai na?

Abhijeet just smile..

Sherya jump in extreme happiness & hug Daya quickly..

Daya(surprise)- Sherya..yaar tum itni khush kyun ho? Aisa lag raha hai jaise shaddi tum kar rahi ho..

Sherya(angry)- kehena kya chahate hai aap? Huh.. valai ka zamana hi nehi raha… & went from there..

Abhijeet(smile)- bhaiya..aap bhi..jaldi unki piche jaiye..

Daya nod & also went from there..

Abhijeet smile & thought about Purvi…

….. … ….

 **Mallhotra mension**

Bua ji(smile)- ab to bata Purvi..kya decide kiya?

Viren ji(smile)- haa bol…are don't worry agar nehi passand aaya to line laga dunga main ladke walo ka…tu bas mujhe bata kya decision hai teri.. out ya not out..

Prithvi(smile)- baba…yaha koi cricket match nehi ho raha..

Tasha(quickly)- aur di koi third umpire nehi hai.. & both of them share a hi-fi…

Viren ji(irritate)- are job hi ho..ye koi match se bara hai kya? Ye Abhijeet batsman hai aur main bowler ab dekte hai third umpire kya desion deti hai…

Manisha ji(smile)- are bas karo ab.. Purvi beti bata.. kiasa laga Abhijeet tujhe..aaj to tu usse mili bhi..

Purvi(surprise)- aapko kaise malloum?

Viren ji(sad tone)- lo vai.. bowler hi out ho gaya.. (with low tone)- tasha abhi bhi time hai..jaldi chal vag jay..

Purvi(fake angry)- baba…

Viren ji(smile)- haha.. wo kya hai na Purvi..actually… hum log to bas .. ye sab kuch tasha ne kiya..

Bua ji- are Tasha ne ya tune..

Prithvi(smile)- bilkul… Tasha to rok rahi thi magar aap hai ki..

Viren ji(fake angry)- paisa leke khel raha hai tu mera team mein..

Prithvi(quickly)- are haa mujhe to yaad aaya mujhe ek important phone karna hai.. & he went from there…

Tasha(fake smile)- hehe..wo mujhe bhi parai karne jana hai.. bohot parai baki hai & she also try to went from there…

Purvi(serious tone)- mujhe kuch kehena hai…

Manisha ji(smile)- ha to bol na..

Purvi(try to serious)- wo.. actually… I think … I think Abhijeet.. Abhijeet not a bad guy..aur… aur agar ap log chahate hai to..to phir main .. main wo .. main raji hu unse shaddi karne ke liye..

Bua ji(confuse)- itna jaldi raji ho geyi?

Manisha ji(smile)- to kya hua… ye to khushi ki baat hai..kyun Viren?

Viren ji(happy)- bilkul….yani ki Abhijeet ne chukka mar diya hai… tasha hum log jit geye.. & both share a hi-fi…

Purvi shyly smile….

…. … ….

 **Flashback End**

… … … **.**

 **Present time**

Abhijeet remember all this & slowly touch her hair & try to softly kiss her…

Suddenly Purvi open her eyes.. & said(with smile)- hii.. gd morning..

Abhijeet handle himself & properly sit on bed…

Purvi also sit & said(smile)- sorry Abhi…kal maine tumhare sath batamizi kiya… aur dekho na kal raat to humesha sab log pyaar vare baate karte hai.. per hum log to soo geye…

Abhijeet smile lightly…

Purvi(low tone)- Abhi..plz aap wo sab kuch bhool jaiye…

It is enough for Abhijeet.. quickly flash some word infront of his eyes…

"ye to dhokebaz hai… in logo ka to koi aakat hi nehi hai humhare beti se shaddi kare… jo log shaddi se pehele hi itna paisa le lete hai ladki walo se aur phir bhi dahez na lene ka zikar karte hai… un logo ko to jaban chalana hi nehi chahiye…. Are sukar hai ki abhi tak raste mein nehi aaye tum sab…"

Abhijeet(angry tone)- bas.. aur kuch mat kehena.. & went from there…

….. …. …

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is…**

 **Thank u so much abhi prerna, cid ki deewani, fancy pari,** **MeghanaMaggie, karan, abhiii, cid duo fan …for your reviews…**

 **Thank u all silent readers…**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here the next part**

 **Sheety Mension**

Sherya & Duo's kaki present in the kitchen & taking with each other..

Duo's kaki(curious)- kal raat ko sab kuch thik tha na Sherya? Nehi matlab Abhi ke room se kuch chilla ne ka aawaza aa raha tha…

Sherya(tense tone)- haa kaki.. pata nehi kal devar ji kya kya bol rahi thi Purvi ko… aap hi batao uski kya galti hai?

Kaki(low tone)- magar tera kaka bhi bohot gussa mein hai.. abhi tak na tere baba sa ne kuch khaya na hi tera kaka sa…

Sherya(sad tone)- aise kaise chalega aap hi bolo kaki…?

Kaki(low tone)- Purvi tu jara upar jaa aur dek wo dono kar kya raha hai?

Sherya nod & slowly go towards Abhivi's room..

….

 **Abhivi's room**

Purvi silently come out from the washroom & become surprise to see Abhijeet who busy to wear his coat..

Purvi(confuse)- aap ye coat pant parke kaha jaa rahe hai?

Abhijeet silently wearing his coat & take his office bag..

Purvi(little shout)- Abhi main aapse baat kar rahi hu..

Abhijeet look towards her & said(low tone)- office jaa raha hu..

Purvi become surprise & said- aap aaj office kyun jaa rahe hai? bas kal hi to humhara shaddi hua..aur aaj hi aap…

Abhijeet(confuse)- so what? Shaddi hua hai to kya office se 10 din chutti le lu?

Just then Sherya enter into their room..

Sherya(smile)- good morning devarji & devrani ji… & become confuse to see Abhijeet's dress…

Sherya(confuse)- tum office jaa rahe ho?

Abhijeet(casually)- haa bhabi..kyun?

Sherya(smile)- nehi..i mean kal hi tum logo ka shaddi hua to aaj Purvi ke sath thora sa time spent to kar hi sakte ho… office mein kaam to hota rahega..

Abhijeet(angry tone)- main kisi aur ke liye office se chutti nehi le sakta.. faltu ka time waste mujse nehi hoga.. I am sorry bhabi & went from there..

Sherya silently look towards Purvi who silently standing near the bed & tears come in her eyes..

Sherya(try to change the topic)- ohh haa main to bhool hi geyi.. miss Devrani ji…aise room mein rehene se koi fayda nehi.. chaliye is didi ko thora help kijiye… vajse agar tum kaho to main kuch din aaram kar lu?

Purvi smiley nod & both start laughing..

Sherya(smile)- yaar main na bohot zada bolti hu..to tumhe thora pareshani ho sakti hai..magar manege kar lena..

Purvi(smile)- mujhe bhi baate karna bohot aacha lagta hai.. vajse di ek baat puchu?

Sherya smiley nod..

Purvi(low tone)- aap bhi gussa hai kya muj per?

Sherya(laughing)- kya yaar… main kyun gussa karungi.. koi bhi di kya apna choti per gussa karti hai? tu bhi na kaisi kaisi sawal karti hai..

Purvi(happy tone)- di kyun na aaj main sab ke liye khana banau.. actually zada kuch to banana aati nehi..magar main try karti hu..ho sakta hai sab ka gussa mujper se thora kaam jay..

Sherya(smile)- haa yaar ye best idea hai.. aur vajse bhi (sad tone) kal raat se to baba sa aur kaka sa kuch khaya bhi nehi..

Purvi feeling bad for them & she understand how they are hurted…

Purvi(low tone)- main jarur mana lungi un dono ko…

Sherya(confuse)- magar Purvi aaj to tumhe ghar lene ke liye tumhare bhaiya aayenge… phir tum khana kaise banaogi?

Purvi(smile)- di don't worry bhaiya saam ko aayenge…tab tak main bana hi lungi..

….

 **Office**

Abhijeet silently sitting on his cabin & checking a file carefully..

Just then Daya come in his cabin..

Abhijeet(smile)- are bhaiya aayiye aayiye..

Daya(serious tone)- Abhi..tu aaj office kyun aaya?

Abhijeet(irritate)- kya bhaiya? Mujhe ghar mein aacha nehi lag raha tha..

Daya(soft tone)- dek yaar main smajta hu kasa feel ho raha hai tujhe? Mujhe bhi vajsa hi feel ho raha hai.. magar Purvi ka sachme is sab per koi dosh nehi hai.. wo tujse sach me bohot pyaar karti hai..

Abhijeet(irritate)- haa bhaiya maine mana uski koi dosh nehi hai..magar maine sab kaha uski papa ne ye thik nehi kiya to wo gussa ho geyi aur muj per chilla ne lag geyi.. galti wo log kare aur wo mujh per hi gussa kare..what is this?

Daya(sad tone)- pata hai kal raat se baba sa ne kuch nehi khaya..

Abhijeet(sad tone)- main baba sa baat bhi nehi kar paa raha.. aaj tak mere wajah se baba sa ko humhesha proud feel hua magar kal .. sab galti mera hi hai..na main is rishta ke liye haa karta aur naa hi ye sab hota..

Daya(console tone)- ab humhe ye sab bhool jana chahiye.. tu ek kaam kar aaj to Purvi uski maike jayegi to tu bhi jaa uske sath… thora ek sath time spend kar..dekna sab thik ho jayega…

Abhijeet become silent..

Daya(confuse)- kya hua?

Abhijeet(low tone)- mujhe nehi jana..

Daya(smile)- chal thik hai..abhi ghar chal…Sherya ne message kiya hai baba sa ne humhe khane ke liye bulaya hai..

Abhijeet(confuse)- baba sa ne bulaya?

….

 **Sheety Mension**

Baba sa, Kaka sa, Rohon & Priya sitting on the chair & talking with each other..

Rahul(irritate)- mummy jaldi aao na.. bohot vook laga hai..

Kaki sa(smile)- pata hai aaj khane mein na special items hai..

Priya(smile)- really mummy? Kya hai khane mein?

Kaki sa tell them todays's menu…

Kaka sa(confuse)- magar ye sab bana kon rahi hai? bhabhi bhi yaha hai aur tum bhi yaha ho..

Maa sa(smile)- humhare binni khana banaya hai..

Baba sa & Kaka sa look each other & nod their head silently..

Purvi & Sherya come near them with plates..

Sherya start to give them foods…

Purvi(low tone)- Baba sa..aap ka gussa karna sahi hai…magar baba sa plz aap mujper gussa hoke kuch khana band mat kariye..isse aapki tabiyat bigar jayegi… main to aacha khana nehi banati magar phir bhi kuch bana leti hu… aap plz khaa lijiye..

Baba sa(smile)- binni… main vala itna aacha binni per gussa kaise kar sakta hu? Aur tumne banaya hai jb to main jarur khaunga…

They all start to eat..

Rohon(excited)- wow bhabhi kya banaya hai aapne halwa… really awesome..

Priya(smile)- haa bhabi bohot aacha bana hai..

Kaka sa(smile)- bohot bariya hai.. kyun bhaiya?

Baba sa(smile)- aur nehi to kya? Purvi aaj tumhe aur Sherya ko mere tarap se special tips milega…

Sherya & Purvi smile & look at each other …

Just then Duo come into the house..

Priya(smile)- are bhaiya aap log aa geye.. ye dekho Purvi bhabi kya khana banaya hai… aap bhi baith jao..

Abhijeet silently look at Purvi who smiley standing there.. & said(smile)- haa haa kyun nehi.. mujhe to bohot vook laga hai..

Daya(smile)- of course.. yaar Sherya kya kar rahi ho jaldi khana do & both of them quickly sit on the chair..

Kaki sa(smile)- vajse bhabi aacha hi hua humhare do binni itna aacha jab khana banati hai to humhe ab rest mil jayega…

Maa sa(smile)- haa bilkul..main to ab har din sirf aaram hi karungi & both start laughing..

…

 **Abhivi's room**

Abhijeet sitting on the bed & busy with his laptop..

Purvi become ready to go …

Purvi(smile)- Abhi…main kaisa lag rahi hu?

Abhijeet look towards her & become lost to see her..

She wear a Red & black mixing saree & looking really beautiful…

ABhijeet(low tone)- bohot khubsuraat lag rahi ho..

Purvi smile broadly…

Purvi(sad tone)- lunch time mein sab ne meri tariff kiya…baba sa , kaka sa, maa sa , kaki sa, bhaiya sab ne…. Rohon aur Priya bhi to kitna khush thi.. sirf aapne hi mujhe kuch nehi kaha… kuch to ab boliye?

Abhijeet(little smile)- haa thik hi tha… mujhe bhi bohot aacha laga..

Purvi(smile)- thank u so much Abhi & she try to hug him..

Abhijeet quickly stop her & said(low tone)- tumhare bhaiya aaye hai neeche..tum jaldi ready hoke chalo..

Purvi stare him & silently go with him..

…..

 **At Night**

Purvi sitting with Tasha on the bed & thinking about Abhijeet..

Tasha(naughty tone)- kya baat hai di.. jiju ki yaad aa rahi hai?

Purvi(irritate)- kya Tasha..tu bhi na…

Tasha(low tone)- vajse di sab thik to hai na?

Purvi(fake smile)- haa bilkul..kya hoga?

Viren ji come near her & said- Abhi tuj per gussa to nehi hai na?

Purvi(fake smile)- bilkul nehi.. wo to mujhe bohot pyaar karta hai.. aise kaise gussa rehega?

….

 **Sheety Mension**

 **Dareya's room**

" Daya plz choro mujhe..koi dek lega.."

Daya who tightly hug Sherya said(smile)- dekne do..main apna biwi ko hug kar raha hu..kon kya kahega?

Sherya(sad tone)- Daya suno na..

Daya(romantic tone)- haa bolo na..

Sherya(irritate)- Daya be serious.. actually mujhe lag raha hai ki Devar ji aur Purvi mein sab thik nehi hai…

Daya(low tone)- haa I know.. maine baat kiya tha Abhi ke sath…

Sherya(sad tone)- ye bilkul bhi thik nehi hai.. wo dono to kitna pyaar karte hai ek dujre ko..

Daya(thought)- kuch to karna hoga..

Sherya(smile)- Daya idea..

Daya(confuse)- itna jaldi idea bhi aa geya tumhe?

Sherya(happy)- haa darling.. hum log na devarji ko honeymoon ka ticket gift karenge… dekna dono sab honeymoon karne jayega tab sab kuch thik ho jayega…

Daya(smile)- haa great idea..un logo ke sath hum log bhi chalte hai second honeymoon mein.. chalo chalte hai..

Sherya(confuse)- second honeymoon? Bilkul nehi..tumne peheli honeymoon mein jo kiya tha mujhe aache se yaad hai..

Daya(smile)- are wo to mera pair fisal geya tha…isiliye gir geye the hum dono…

Sherya(fake angry)- aapne jan buj kar mujhe giraye the..

Daya(smile)-aisa kuch nehi hai darling..to chalo na hum log bhi honeymoon mein chale..

Sherya(irritate)- Daya hum focus se hat rahe hai.. humhe focus rakna chahiye devar ji aur devrani ji per..chalo kal tum ticket kharid ke lana.. okk?

Daya(smile)- jo hukum madam…

….

 **End the chapter.. tell me how it is?**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **ABhi**

….


	5. Chapter 5

**Here the next part**

" Shivaji ji.. main sach me bohot sarmindha hu…mere company ke vajase aapka bohot bara loss ho geya.. aap plz mujhe maaf kar dijiye.."

Shivaji(smile)- are Viren ji ye kya bol rahe hai aap? Aisa kuch nehi hai.. aapka koi galti nehi hai.. ye sab to hota reheta hai..hum log businessman hai.. koi baat nehi..

Viren ji(smile)- nehi nehi.. hum log to ab bohot jald samdhi bhi banne wale hai..sirf mere company ka kuch employ ke liye aapko bohot nuksan hua isiliye aap ye lijiye..plz naa mat karna.. & give him a check..

Shivaji ji(confuse)- magar aap ye sab kyun kar rahe hai? dekhiye hum to pehele hi kaha tha humhe bas Purvi beti chahiye..aur kuch nehi..aap plz ye check wapas le lijiye..

Viren ji(smile)- nehi samdhi ji ye aap ko abhi jarurat hai..dekhiye aap mere baato ka bura mat manniye magar main aapko bas madad karna chahata hu..aur agar aapko ye sahi na lage to aap humhare company ke sath ek aur deal ka advance sochke lijiye..

Shivaji ji(hesitate)-magar Viren ji…

" samdhi ji…kisi ko kuch nehi pata chalega… ye to ghar ka baat hai na isiliye ghar mein hi rahega…aap plz naa mat kariye…"

…

" ye jot um logo ka Shivaji Sheety itna paisa uraha raha hai apna bete ke shaddi mein ye sab paisa mere beta Viren ke wajah se..wo agar aaj paisa nehi deta to ye Sheety family kab sarak(road) mein aa jay.."

" mosa ji chup kariye..ye kya bol rahe hai aap?" Viren ji surprisely asked to his mosa ji..

" nehi beta..tum nehi smaj rahe ho ye log tumhare paisa leke masti kar rahe hai aur phir baad mein tum logo per hi zoolum bhi karega..tum itna din mujse ye baat chupa ke rakha..tumhara himmar kaise hua?"

" bas kijiye aap.."

Soon all reletives start talking with each other & start saying many things..

Soon Shivaji become faint & fall down into the floor..

…

Quickly Abhijeet jump & sit on the bed … his full body become sweat….

Purvi who lying beside him also sit quickly on the bed..

Purvi(tense tone)- kya hua Abhi? Aap thik to ho na?

Abhijeet silently nod.. & angrily went from the room..

…..

 **Next Morning**

Purvi open her eyes & found Abhijeet still not present into the room..

Purvi go towards washroom & come out after become fresh & go towards holl room…

Just then she notice Abhijeet silently standing in balcony..

Purvi go towards him..

" Abhi.. good morning.."

No response come from Abhijeet…

Purvi(smile)- Abhiiii.. good morning & hug him..

Abhijeet (angry tone)- choro mujhe… aur plz itna pyaar jatane ka jarurat nehi hai…

Purvi(teary tone)- akhrir hua kya hai aapko? 2 din ho geya humhare shaddi ko..magar aap ab tak thik se baat tak nehi kiya mere sath…sab ke smane bohot aache se baat karte hai..kal jab mere ghar geye to mummy papa se bhi kitna has has ke baat kiya..magar mujhe har qaut ignore kiya..wapas aane ka time mein car mein bhi koi baat nehi kiya..akhir maine kya galti kiya hai?

Abhijeet(angry tone)- galti kya kiya hai? sirf tum logo ke wajah se hum logo ko itna dino ka respect mitti mein mit geya..sab log hum per has rahe hai…

Purvi(teary tone)- usse kya farak parta hai? log to kuch bhi kehete hai.. magar plz aap aisa mere sath mat kariye..i love you Abhi…main aap se bohot pyaar karti hu..plz mujhe aise ignore mat kariye..

Abhijeet feel really bad for Purvi.. & he understand he said something extra..

Abhijeet(soft tone)- wo..i am really sorry Purvi..actually raat ko ko swapna phir aaya..to mera mood kharap ho geya… plz roona mat.. I am sorry..

Purvi(teary tone)- its okk..magar plz aap ye sab ab bhool jao na plz.. (happy tone) chalo na hum sab kahi se ghum kea ate hai..

Abhijeet(low tone)- wo actually mera office mein bohot kaam hai..main abhi nehi jaa sakta..

Purvi(smile)- ohh okk..koi baat nehi…

…..

" surprise… ye lo.. ye gift mera aur tumhare bhaiya ke taraf se hai.." Sherya happily said it..

Purvi smiley open an envolve & become very much happy..

Purvi(happy)- ye to …

Priya(happy)- haa bhabi ye aapka aur bhaiya ka honeymoon trip ka ticket hai… Goa ka 3 days 3 nights full package..

Purvi become very happy but soon she said(sad tone)- nehi bhabi ye main nehi le sakti…

Sherya(confuse)- kyun?

Purvi(sad smile)- wo aapka devar ji ko bohot kaam hai office mein… wo bohot busy hai..

Daya who just come into the room & said(confuse)- kya kaha?Abhi bohot busy hai?

Purvi nod..

Daya(thought)- ye Abhi jhoot kyun bola? Uska to office mein koi kaam nehi hai is time.. wo to chutti liya hai 1 months ke liye..ohh aacha Purvi per se abhi tak iska gussa geya nehi.. abhi dekta hu isko..

Daya(smile)-ohh okk..main office chalta hu..bye..

…..

 **Office**

Abhijeet sit in his cabin & talking with some peoples..

Just then Daya come into the cabin & said(smile)- hello guys..sorry but I need to talk with my brother so plz wait a minute..

All nod & went from there..

Abhijeet(confuse)- what is this bhaiya? Kitna important meeting chal raha tha..

Daya(irritate)- tu zada mat bol.. mujhe pata hai koi meeting nehi chal raha tha… tu to 1 mahine ke liye chutti liya tha .. phir yaha roj kyun aa raha hai?

Abhijeet – wo..wo..actually…

Daya(soft tone)- Abhi… abhi tak naraz hai Purvi per… yaar wo bohot aachi ladki hai aur tujhe kitni pyaar bhi karti hai… aisa mat kar…aur haa saam ko mere sath hi chalna..kuch important kaam hai ghar per..

….

 **Sheety Mension**

 **7p.m.**

" are kya bhaiya aap aise kaha le jaa raha hai mujhe?" Abhijeet irritately said it to daya who drag him towards somewhere..

Daya(smile)- tera hi room mein jaa rahe hai hum..

Abhijeet – haa to choro na mujhe..main akela bhi chal sakta hu..

Both come into the room & see Purvi, Sherya, Priya & Rohon sit together & doing masti-mazak…

Daya (confuse)- ohh hello yaha kya ho raha hai? sab yaad hai yaha phir sab bhool geye?

Sherya(smile)- sorry.. haa to my sweet devar ji.. ye lijiye.. & give him a card..

Abhijeet become surprise to see it..

Abhijeet(serious tone)- sorry bhabi main ye nehi le sakta…

Sherya(smile)- haa thik hai..thik hai.. ye sab baate main sunne wali nehi hu.. parsu ka ticket hai..aur tum dono jaa rahe ho honeymoon mein bas..

Abhijeet(irritate)- bhabhi plz… maine kaha na main ye nehi le sakta..plz mera ye sare faltu kaam ke liye time nehi hai..

Purvi who hopefully stare him become down her head..

Priya(sad tone)- bhaiya plz.. chale jao na…

Abhijeet(irritate)- kyun tum sab force kar rahe ho..maine kaha na mujhe nehi jaana hai…

Daya(serious tone)- nehi jaana hai na tujhe? Thik hai mat jaa… koi jarurat nehi hai tujhe jane ka.. bachpan se tera har galti ka saza maine apne upar liya..baba sa se humesha maine datt khaya… aur tujhe humesha bachaya… bachpan chor ab tak.. ye Sherya ke samne bhi maine datt khaya baba sa se..magar tu hai ki koi farak parta hi nehi..main to tera koi ho hi nehi..hai na? chor chal thik hai..mat jaa..kitna khushi se maine ye tickets liya hai aur kitna khushi se maine 2 rooms book kiya hai..magar koi baat nehi tujhe to koi farak parta hi nehi..chal chor.. & turn his face to otherside..

Abhijeet(low tone)- wo actually.. aacha thik hai main try karta hu jane ka.. magar aapne 2 rooms kyun book kiya? Main aur Purvi jaa rahe hai..hai na? phir 2 rooms kyun?

Daya(fake teary tone)- tujhe batake kya faida.. tu to ab sochne wala hai.. jayega to nehi.. koi baat nehi.. maa sa ne kitne pyaar se ye tickets book kiya..

Abhijeet(confuse)- kya maa sa? Magar abhi to kaha aapne aap khud book kiya hai..

Sherya nod her head disapporiately..

Purvi , Priya & Rohon start smiling lightly…

Daya(try to manege)- haa wo… maa sa ne hi to kaha that um logo ke honeymoon trip booking karne ke liye..to isiliye bas…

Just then someone said form behind" bilkul Abhi tu jayega & that's final..

All turn & found Baba sa , maa sa & kaka , kaki sa present there..

Maas a(smile)- beta jaa ghumke aa humhare binni ko leke..

Abhijeet(hesitate)- wo..wo… magar office..

Kaka sa(confuse)- kya kaha office? Magar tu to chutti mein hai..

All become surpeise except Daya…

Sherya(surprise)- yani kit um devar ji do din se bas aisehi office jaa rahe the?

Abhijeet said nothing just look towards Purvi who standing beside Sherya with little sad face..

Abhijeet(smile)- haa wo to bas.. aap sab jab bol rahe hai to thik hai.. hum jarur jarenge honeymoon ke liye & again look towards Purvi who now start smiling broadly..

Baba sa(confuse)- haa sab thik hai magar Abhi tu kya bol raha tha 2 rooms…

Abhijeet – are haa wo Daya bhaiya ne kaha 2 rooms book kiya hai unhone..

Daya(try to said something)- wo… nehi nehi…main to bas soch raha tha…

Kaki sa(smile)- kya soch rahe the aap ? humhe bhi batiye…

Daya(low tone)- wo kyun na main aur Sherya bhi jaye Abhi aur Purvi ke sath…

Baba sa(confuse)- haa magar wo log to honeymoon ke liye jaa rahe hai..

Kaka sa(laughing)- bhaiya..kuch smajha kiya kijiye..

Dareya become shy

All start laughing loudly including Abhivi..

Abhijeet laughingly look towards Purvi who also stare him..

Purvi smile broadly & Abhijeet smile little…

….

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is?**

 **Thank u all for your reviews..**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


	6. Chapter 6

Here the next part

 **Sheety Mension**

All members of the family present into the holl room…

Kaka sa(tense tone)- magar bhaiya kisi ko to jana hoga na Manali mein..ye project humhare liye bohot important hai..

Baba sa(tense tone)- haa magar yaha bhi to kuch projects ka kaam hai..aur yaha mera aur tumhara rehena bhi to jaruri hai..

Daya(tense tone)- baba sa agar ye project itna important hai to koi baat nehi main aur Sherya jana cancel karte hai…

Abhijeet who silently lishtening all this quickly said- baba sa aap kaho to main chala jata hu manali mein…vajse bhi mujhe manali jane mein koi problem nehi hoga… to kya main chala jau?

Purvi who standing with Sherya become surprise & tears come in her eyes…

Baba sa(smile)- are nehi nehi iska koi jarurat nehi hai.. tum Purvi ke sath honeymoon mein jao..

Kaka sa – haa bhaiya hum kyun na maneger ko is kaam ke liye vej dete hai..

Baba sa (smile)- haa ye hi sahi rahega.. Daya Abhijeet tum log aaj raat ko hi nikal jao… aur haa Sherya aur Purvi tum dono sab laguege pack kar liya hai na?

Sherya & Purvi smiley nod…

…..

 **Abhivi's room**

"Abhi suniye na wo maine na aapke liye ye dresses pack kar liya hai.. ab aap zara dek lijiye kya extra lena hai aapko.."

Abhijeet(low tone)- its okk main dek lunga… tum ready ho jao …bhaiya aur bhabi bhi ready ho rahe hai..

Purvi smiley hug him & said(smile)- Abhi you know main bohot excited hu.. aapko yaad hai na hum dono ne decide kiya tha hum dono honeymoon mein ladak jayenge… magar ab Goa bhi kuch bura nehi hai..kyun?

Abhijeet remember that day…

 **Flashback**

 **Coffiee Shop**

Abhijeet sitting in coffiee shop & continuosly check his watch…

Just then he hear a voice " sorry sorry thora late ho geya.."

Abhijeet(smile)- its okk madam ab to mujhe aadat ho geya hai..

Purvi(confuse)- aacha ji itna jaldi aadat ban geya? Abhi tak shaadi hua bhi nehi aur aap aise baat kar rahe mujse?

Abhijeet(soft tone)- I am really sorry..plz main aisa kuch kehena nehi chahata tha…

Purvi start laughing..

Abhijeet(confuse)- kya hua?

Purvi(still laughing)- are main to mazak kar rahi thi….

Abhijeet(smile)- aacha ji.. anyways main na tumhe kuch dikhane ke liye yaha bulaya..

Purvi(confuse)- kya ?

Abhijeet(smile)- ye dekho & showing her a card..

Purvi(smile)- isme to bohot sare jaga ka naam hai… magar isse kya hoga?

Abhijeet(smile)- is sare jaga mein se ek jaga choose karo waha hum honeymoon ke liye jayenge..

Purvi(shy)- Abhijeet..abhi tak humhare shaddi nehi hua.. aur tum abhi se..

Abhijeet(smile)- so what! Abhi to 2hafte mein shaddi hai…isiliye jaldi decide karo kaha jayenge hum…

Purvi(smile)- okk let me think.. haa hum log na ladak jayenge…

Abhijeet(smile)- that's super.. tab to hum dono bike mein chalenge…kabhi main drive karunga kabhi tum…

Purvi(excited tone)- that's awesome… done..

 **Flashback End**

….

 **Goa**

Abhivi & Dareya reach there & enter into their rooms…

After some time

Purvi come in balcony & see Abhijeet silently standing in the balcony..

Purvi(smile)- Sherya bhabi se baat hua mera..wo log bahar ghumne jaa rahe hai..to phir hum bhi chale?

Abhijeet don't response her..

Purvi(smile)- Abhii.. aise kaise hoga? Are hum honeymoon ke liye aaye hai..aise chup thora hi main tumhe rehene dunga..

Abhijeet(low tone)- Purvi agar tum jana chahati ho to jao..mujhe mann nehi hai..

Purvi(puppy tone)- plz..plz..plz.. sirf mere liye…

Abhijeet look towards her & stare her some minutes..

Purvi shake him..& smile- kaha khoo geye mr. Husband?

Abhijeet(smile)- nehi kuch nehi…

Purvi(smile)- to phir chale?

Abhijeet nod..

…..

Abhivi & Dareya walking together & look all shops & in some there they go into a shop…

Purvi looking here & there suddenly she shout- Abhi..wo dekhiye.. ice-cream…

Daya(surprise)- haa to kya hua ? tum thik to ho na Purvi?

Purvi(smile)- haa bhaiya..wo actually ice-cream meri favourite hai..isiliye jab bhi dekti hu to…

Sherya(smile)- to phir devarji intezar kiska? Kharid do devrani ji ko..

Daya(smile)- tab tak main aur Sherya samne ke shoe store mein hai..

Abhijeet go to towards the ice-cream shop to buy ice-cream..

Just then two boys come near Purvi & said(smile)- kya baat hai naya item lag raha hai Goa mein?

One boy to other boy(smile)- are dek shaddi ho geya hai.. to madam yaha honeymoon ke liye..

Purvi become silent & turn otherside..

Second boy(smile)- agar madam kuch help chahiye to kehena.. hum log har chiz karne mein mahir hai… & start laughing..

Soon someone tightly punch that boy & he fall down..

Purvi turn & found Abhijeet come in front of her.. Purvi become happy…

Second boy try to kick him..but Abhijeet quickly kick on his stomach & start both of them beaten…

Abhijee looking very much angry…Purvi try to stop him…

Suddenly one boy kick him & he fall down ..for this reason his head hit with a stone & start bleeding from the head.. quickly two boys run away from there..

Dareya quickly come near there…

Sherya(scar tone)- devar ji… Daya devar ji ko abhi hospital le jana parega…

Abhijeet(low tone)- nehi..i am okk… I am perfectly okk…

….

 **Hotel**

 **Abhivi's room**

Abhijeet sitting on the bed & try to behave normally but pain clearly come in his face…

Purvi notice it…

Purvi(tease)- koi aapne aap ko bohot bara Superman smajta hai…magar dard hote hue bhi kuch bol nehi pate.. movies to dekta hi nehi..agar dekta to pata chal jata Sueprmans bhi apna gf ko batata hai kya hua hai usse..magar koi hai ki apna biwi ko bhi bata nehi pata…

Abhijeet silently sit..

Purvi call the recepsanist & said to give her a medicine box..

A waiter come & give her a medicine box.. & went from there..

Purvi open the box & sit beside Abhijeet & start to give him medicine..

Abhijeet try to stop her..but she forcefully doing dressing on his head..

Abhijeet(angry tone)- maine mana kiya tha na.. kyun karti ho ye sab?

Purvi(confuse)- kyun karti hu matlab? Aapko chot aaya hai aur maine aapka dressing na karu?

Abhijeet(shout)- ha mat karo.. plz.. bohot kuch kiya hai ab aur mat karo..

Purvi(angry tone)- agar itna hi nafrat karte hai aap mujhe to kyun meri papa mummy se itna aache se baat kiya..kyun aapke ghar ka kisi ko bhi ye kyun nehi bataya ki humhare bich kuch bhi nehi chal raha..nehi aana chahate aap mere sath honeymoon mein.. aur phir kyun aaj mere liye larai kiya un badmash ladke ke sath…?

Abhijeet(angrily shout)- kyunki main tumhe takleef mein nehi dek sakta… nehi dekta tha tumhare aasu.. (teary tone) bohot try kiya tumse dhur rehene ka..bohot try kiya tumhe nafrat karne ka.. magar jitna try kiya tumse dhur rehene ka utna hi tumhe pyaar kar betha.. I luv you Purvi.. I luv very very much..

Purvi become stunned & tears flows form her eyes.. always she want this 3 words Abhijeet said her after their marriage..but Abhijeet never speak anything like today.. today is her best day.. she quickly hug him.. & start crying..

Abhijeet also hug her tightly & also start crying..

After separate from the hug

Purvi(teary smile)- Abhi plz roona band karo ab.. & touch his face & remove his tears .. & start kissing on his full face..

Abhijeet again hug her tightly & said(teary tone)- I am really sorry Purvi…. Maine tumhe bohot hurt kiya..magar ab aur nehi..ab tumhara purana Abhi wapas aa geya hai..

Purvi(smile)- wo purana lover boy…

Abhijeet start smile & Purvi start laughing… & again both hug each other….

….

 **End the chapter…. Tell me how it is?**

 **Thank u all- Shikha Sharma, Sheetal Abhivi, Anushka, Js Abhi, Chaya 1122, Emily Singhaniya …for your reviews..**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here the next part**

 **Goa**

Abhijeet sleeping peacefully.. his sleep become disturb by Purvi who contiously try to wake up him..

Abhijeet(irritate)- time kya hai? adhi raat ko kyun utha rahi ho?

Purvi(smile)- janab abhi 9 baj rahe hai… jaldi uthiye..humhe ghume bhi to jana hai..

Abhijeet quickly drag her & for this reason she fall down on Abhijeet..

Abhijeet(smile)- yaar hum honeymoon ke liye aaye hai.. to bas honeymoon hi enjoy kare.. ghumne ka jarurat kya hai?

Purvi(try to sit properly but Abhijeet tightly catch her)- Abhi..plz choro mujhe..abhi bhabi aa jayegi.. humhe ghumne jana hai..Abhi not do this.. abhi firse nehi…

Abhijeet(confuse)- phir se kya kiya? Jo kiya tha usse kiye hue to 8 hours ho chukka hai..abhi to subah bhi ho chukka hai…

Purvi(smile)- kuch bhi hai na? anyways choro na yaar..

Abhijeet(smile)- hmm chor dunga pehele ek passionate kiss chahiye…

Purvi(smile)- abhi mood nehi hai..

Abhijeet(naughty tone)- to phir abhi mood bana deta hu…

Purvi(smile)- no no try bhi mat karna..okk one kiss to..ye lo.. & she kiss on his nose..

Abhijeet(confuse)- nose mein koi kiss karta hai kya? tum bhi na.. yaha kiss karne ka kaha hai.. & pointing towards his lip..

Purvi smile & softly kiss on his lip & they start kissing passionately..

After some minutes someone knock the room door but they become lost in each other & continusly kissing each other..

After some more knocking they broke their kiss..

Abhijeet(irritate)- sahi time mein humesha koi na koi aa hi jata hai..

Purvi smile & open the door..

Dareya present there..

Sherya(smile)- sorry tum logo ke romance mein disturb kiya..magar wo actually agar abhi beach mein nehi geye to bohot vir ho jayega..

Purvi(smile)- nehi nehi hum aisa kuch nehi kar rahe the… bas do minutes bhabi Abhi ready ho raha hai…

Abhijeet come near them after some minutes & said(smile)- good morning all..

Daya(smile)- very good morning..

Abhijeet(smile)- okk I am ready..to chale?

Sherya & Daya look each other..

Daya(control his laughing)- yaar bhai tum zara nikal ne se pehele apna face saf kar lo…

Abhijeet(confuse)- kyun face mein kya hai? kuch laga hua hai kya?

Purvi start check his face & become shy..

Abhijeet(confuse)- kya hua ?

Sherya(try her best to control laugh)- devar ji..wo kisi ki lip stick laga hua hai aapka pura face per.. & both Dareya start laughing..

Abhijeet quickly look at Purvi who shyly start smile.. & run towards washroom…

…

 **Beach**

Dareya & Abhivi enjoy very much into the beach…

Afterthat they all go towards a hotel to complete their breakfast..

Abhijeet & Purvi walking slowly holding each other hands..

Purvi(soft tone)- Abhi ek baat puchu..?

Abhijeet(smile)- haa bilkul..

Purvi(soft tone)- tum ab tak mere mummy papa per gussa ho? Plz Abhi sab kuch bhool jao na? wo log tumhe bohot pyaar karte hai.. tumhe pata hai na?

Abhijeet(smile)- I know it very well.. wo log mujhe apna beta hi mante hai..magar Purvi believe me main ab un logo pe gussa nehi hu..infact mujhe gussa bhi nehi hona chahiye tha… pata nehi usdin baba sa ke insult hote hue dek kar kya ho geya mujhe.. I am really sorry Purvi main tumhe aur tumhare pura parivaar ko hurt kiya…

Purvi(smile)- its okk Abhi..mujhe khushi hai kit um sab kuch bhool chuke ho…magar(fake angry) ye tumhare parivaar kya hai? mera to bas ek hi parivaar hai aur wo hai Sheety & Mallotra family..

Abhijeet(smile)- aacha baba sorry..mera bhi to ek hi parivar hai .. vajse Purvi ek minute agar hum sab log milk ek sath milke picnic kare to kaise rehega? Tum soch rahe ho kitna bara get-together hoga?

Purvi(excited)- haa Abhi..ita a great idea.. chalo ghar jaa ke hi hum ye plan banayenge..

Abhijeet- haa magar kuch din baad..actually ghar mein abhi bhi sab thik nehi hai.. wo..actually abhi bhi humhare company mein kuch problems hai deals complete hone ko leke.. ek bar sab deal final ho jay bas phir hum sab phir pehele jaise ho jayenge….

Purvi(smile)- okkk don't worry hum sab milke agar kaam kare to koi bhi problems nehi hoga…

…..

Abhivi & Dareya are both enjoy very much 2 days more in Goa..

Today is there last day in Goa..

 **Abhivi's room**

"Abhi… suno na wo.. " Purvi who just coming into the room after complete her dinner become confuse to see the room..

Purvi(confuse)- Abhi..ye sab kya hai?

The holl room become decorated with flowers & ballons..

Purvi become very happy to see her favourite flowers.. suddenly Abhijeet hug her from behind..

Abhijeet(smile)- surprise…

Purvi(happy)- wo to main dek hi rahi hu..magar mere Raj kya hua hai aapko? Itna romantic kyun ho rahe hai aap?

Abhijeet(soft tone)- actually kya hai na mera ek Simran jaisi nehi nehi us se bhi zada cute sa ek biwi hai… ab us cute sa biwi ke face per ek smile dekne ke liye kuch to karna parega na? aur vajse bhi aaj humhare honeymoon trip ka last day hai.. so I decide something do special.. so lets dance ?

Purvi(smile)- but music?

Abhijeet smiley open a remote & start a song on the music player..

 **Tujhe dekha to yeh jana sanam** **  
** **Pyar hota hai deewana sanam** **  
** **Tujhe dekha to yeh jana sanam**

Purvi start smile…

Abhijeet (smile)- so lets dance … Purvi quickly nod & both of them start dance..

 **Yeh dil kahin lagta nahin** **  
** **Kya kahoon, main kya karoon** **  
** **Haan tu saamne la la la** **  
** **Baithi rahe la la la** **  
** **Main tujhe dekha karoon** **  
** **Tune aawaz di dekh main aa gayi** **  
** **Pyar se hai badi kya kasam** **  
** **Tujhe dekha to yeh jana sanam** **  
** **Pyar hota hai deewana sanam** **  
** **Tujhe dekha to yeh jana sanam** **  
** **Pyar hota hai deewana sanam** **  
** **Ab yahan se kahan jaayein hum** **  
** **Teri baahon mein mar jaayein hum** **  
** **Teri baahon mein mar jaayein hum** **  
**

…

 **Airport**

Sherya & Purvi sitting together in wating room & Duo go towards a sncks shop..

Daya(smile)- yaar kaisa raha Honeymoon? Bohot khush lag raha hai?

Abhijeet(smile)- of course.. bhaiya really its my best honeymoon..

Daya(laughing)- best honeymoon matlab?soch smaj ke baat kar yaar.. Purvi sun liya na agar to garbar ho jayega.. & both start laughing..

Abhijeet(tease )- aap bolo second honeymoon kaisa raha?

Daya(smile)- yaar is bar to pehele bar se bhi zada maza aaya & both shared a hi-fi & start again laughing..

Suddenly Daya crush with someone… & for this reason the person fall down…

Daya help him to get up properly..

Man(become shock to see Daya)- Daya tum?

Daya(confuse)- haa I mean aap jante hai mujhe?

Man start crying..

Abhijeet(confuse)- kya hua aap roo kyun rahe hai?

Man(crying)- Daya mera beta..kaha tha tu itna din?

Duo become shock & look each other..

Daya(shock)- kya kaha aapne? Aapka beta?

Man(crying)- haa beta tum Daya ho.. mera beta… Shivaji ji tumhara asal pita nehi hai..

Duo become stunned & tears come in Daya's eyes..

….

 **End the chapter.. tell me how it is?**

 **Thank u all for your reviews..**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here the next part**

Daya silently sitting with Sherya into the fight.. Abhivi also sitting silently behind them…

Sherya(confuse)- kya hua Daya aap thik hai na? aise chup kyun hai?

Daya still silently & continusly thought about what the man said him..

Sherya(confuse)- Daya main kuch puch rahi hu…

Otherhand

Purvi(confuse)- Abhi..baat kya hai aapka mood off kyun hai?

Abhijeet(low tone)- wo actually Purvi aaj airport mein ek aadmi ke sath humhare mulakat hua…wo bol rahe the ki Daya bhaiya unka beta hai..

Purvi(surprise)- what! Aisa kaise ho sakta hai?

Abhijeet(confuse tone)- hum ne bhi wo hi pucha unse..tab unhone bataya..

 **Flashback**

Man(crying)- beta mera qakin karo main hi tumhara pita hu…

Daya(angry tone)- aapko pata bhi hai aap kya bol rahe hai? I am Daya Sheety.. son of Shivaji Sheety.. & he is my brother Abhijeet Sheety..

Man(sad smile)- haa bhai to hai magar sotela..

Abhijeet(try to control his anger)- hey sir plz aap ye sab band kijiye…aap ko zarur koi galatfami hua hai..

Man(sad smile)- mujhe pata that um log mere baat nehi manoge.. mujhe kaha pata tha main mera Daya se phir milunga… Daya beta mujhe pata hai tumhe ab bohot gussa aa raha hai magar tum wapas Mumbai jake aagar N. jaoge aur waha jo bara sa basti hai na waha Sukumar ji ke bareme puchoge to tumhe pata chal jayega asli sach..

Abhijeet(confuse)- ye Sukumar ji kon hai?

Man(smile lightly)- main hu.. aur haa tumhare asal naam Daya nehi Kunal hai… Kunal Roy…& he start walking..

Daya(shout)- ohh hello..hello.. & he try to go but that time their fight name start announce.. so Abhijeet stop him..

 **Flashback End**

Purvi(shock)- mujhe to lagta hai humhe ek bar pata karna chahiye waha jake..

Abhijeet(low tone)- haa Mumbai jake hi waha main pehele jaunga..

Purvi – main bhi chalungi..

Abhijeet – nehi Purvi..tum mat jana.. tum Sherya bhabi ke sath ghar jao… aur plz bhaiya ko sambhalna… actually mujhe pata hai wo ander se bohot tooth geye hai..

…

 **Mumbai**

They come out from the airport & found Rohon come with their car…

Rohon(smile)- kaise ho aap sab?

All(smile)—bohot aacha…

Rohon – okk to chale?

Duo(together)- nehi wo humhe kuch kaam hai.. & look each other…

Daya(Serious tone)- Abhi tu ghar jaa…

Abhijeet(soft tone)- bhaiya plz..main bhi chalunga… zid mat karo…

Daya slowly nod…

…..

 **N.**

Duo come near the basti by a cab…

Abhijeet(confusly)- bhaiya yaha sab logo ko thora hi pata hoga wo Sukumar ji hai kon?

Daya(low tone)- pata karna hi hoga..koi bhi aake aise kuch nehi bolega.. chalo….

Duo start ask many peoples but they said that they don't know… after some more time they found a man who said a old man who live here still 20 years know him very well.. & he show them that house where the old man live..

Abhijeet(Shout)- koi hai ander? Hello…

A old man open the door & become confuse – haa jee kon?

Daya(low tone)- wo actually humhe Sukumar ji ke bareme janna tha..wo kya yaha hi rehete the?

Old man keenly look both of them & said(low tone)- haa magar kyun? Itna saalo baad kya kaam?

Abhijeet(smile lightly)-wo actually wo humhare dhur ke rishtedhar hai..hum log London mein rehete the isiliye humhe pata nehi ab wo kaha hai..

Old man(teary tone)- bohot aacha aadmi tha Sukumar… sab ka madat karta tha… ek bara company mein kaam bhi karta tha…paisa bhi aacha hi kamata tha…magar phir bhi yaha reheta tha..aur sab logo ke madad karta tha..

Daya(confuse)- konsa company? Naam yaad hai aapko?

Old man(thought sometime & said)- haa wo Sheety Groups aisa kuch naam tha..

Duo become shock to hear their own company..

Daya(low tone)- phir kya hua?

Old man (continue)- phir ek din ek aadmi ka cancer hua to uska illaz ka jimmedari bhi wo aapna upar hi le liya.. magar uske illaz karane mein bohot paisa chala geya Sukumar ka.. upar se wo us company se bohot paisa bhi udhar liya tha…phir ek din pata nehi wo yaha se kahi bohot dhur chala geya..magar ajeb baat ye hai ki uska ek beta tha.. wo beta bhi gayeb ho geya..hum sab ne pucha to wo bataya baacha bohot khushi mein hai.. aur kuch bhi nehi bola aur yaha se ghar bechke kahi aur chala geya..phir khabar mila 2 mahino ke ander uska biwi mar geyi… bina illaz hone ke vajasa.. uska pura paisa khatam ho geya tha beta…. Upar se hum logo ne suna tha wo company bhi koi madad nehi kiya unlogo ka..

Abhijeet look at Daya who silently standing there & tears come in his eyes…

Abhijeet(low tone)- us baache ka naam kya tha?

Old man – wo to yaad nehi beta…

….

 **Sheety Mension**

" are kya hua tum dono akele chale aay? Baki dono hai kaha?" confusly baba sa asked..

Purvi(fake smile)- wo actually unlogo ka kuch kaam tha isiliye … bas…

Baba sa(smile)- aacha aacha..

Sherya(confuse)- kya baat hai sab bare khush lag rahe hai.. koi lotari jit geye kya hum & start smile..

Kaki sa & maa sa come out from the kitchen & said(smile)- haa bilkul isse bhi bari baat hai.. tum logo ke baba sa aur kaka sa ko Manali wali 5 crore ka deal final ho geya hai…

Sherya & Purvi beocem happy &….

Purvi(happy)- ye to bohot aacha hua…

Kaki sa(smile lightly)- haa bhaiya.. aap log na ek kaam karna paisa milte hi wo Viren ji ko sare paisa lota dena…

Kaka sa(irritate)- abhi bhi to 8 aur baki hai..

Kaka sa(smile)- to kya hua pehela kisti to mita denge..

Purvi silently standing there & tears come in her eyes..

Baba sa(irritate)- kya ho raha hai Anurag ye? Baachi ke samne ye sab.. baad mein baat karna.. abhi sabko breakfast do..vajse bhi bohto der ho geya hai.. jaldi karo..

Sherya(try to change the topic)- haa hum dono zara fresh hoke aate hai.. chalo devraniji.. & both silently went from there..

…

After 2 hours Duo come into the house..

Kaka sa who waiting for them said(angry tone)- ab qaut hua tum logo ka aane ka? time kya hai? the kaha tum log?

Abhijeet(low tone)- wo actually kaka sa…

Daya(serious tone)- baba sa kaha hai?

Baba sa come near them & said(smile)- kya hua bolo kya baat hai? vajse Anurag tumne in logo ko khush khabri diya ke nehi?

Abhijeet(confuse)- kya good news?

Kaka sa(smile)- humhare simla wala deal final ho geya hai.. pura 5 crore ka deal hai…

Abhijeet become happy but Daya silently standing there…

Baba sa(confuse)- kya hua tujhe ? tu aise kyun khara hai?

Daya(low tone)- mujhe aapse kuch baat karna hai…

Baba sa(casually)- haa to bolo..

Daya(little rood)- mujhe aapse akele mein baat karna hai..

Maa sa & kaki sa who also present there come near them..

Maa sa(confuse)- kya hua hai Daya tu gusse mein kyun hai?

Daya(angry tone)- baba sa plz I need to talk with you..

Baba sa(strict tone)- jo bolna hai yaha sab ke samne bolo..main kahi nehi jarunga..

Daya(angry tone)- ye kya hai? & show him a paper where a employ name present..

Kaka sa(confuse)- Sukumar Roy.. ye to humhare company ka employ lag raha hai..

Daya(angry tone)- haa ye aapka company ka hi employ hai…

Abhijeet(try to stop him)- bhaiya plz..ek minute..aap thora dheere boliye..gussa mat kariye..

Daya(shout)- tum chup raho Abhi.. main baat kar raha hu baba sa ke sath…

Sherya & Purvi who presnt in their respective rooms come out form the rooms & come near there..

Maas a(confuse)-Daya tu aapna bhai ke sath ye kaise baat kar raha hai?

Daya(angry tone)- baba sa ye employ Sukumar Roy ne aap logo ka company se bohot paisa udhar liya tha.. itna ki usse apna ghar bhi bechna para.. magar sath mein ek aur bhi chiz bechna para usse wo udhar wapas karne ke liye.. uska apna beta..(shout) haa beta.. 8 saal ka ek chota baacha.. Kunal Roy naam tha uska… kuch yaad aaya baba sa?

Baba sa(confuse & thought sometime)- haa kuch yaad to aa raha hai.. phir wo nakri bhi chor diya tha..magar uska beta .. Anurag tumhe yaad aaya? Daya jo bol raha hai aisa to kuch hua nehi tha…

Daya(shout)- haa hua tha… aisa hua tha… aap ko becha tha Sukumar ji ne wo ladka… aur wo ladka aur koi nehi balki main khud hu….

All become shock & stunned to hear it except Abhijeet.. who try to stop & relax Daya..

Abhijeet(low tone)- bhaiya plz dhree baat karo.. baba sa ka tabiyaat thik nehi hai..

Daya(angry tone)- maine kaha na tu chup rehena.. bich mein mat bol… baba sa bataiye.. kyun kiya aisa? Kyun kiya?

Baba sa(shock)- ye..ye kya bol raha hai tu?

Kaka sa(shock)- Daya.. ye sab jhoot hai.. tumhe koi galatfami hua hai..

Daya(smile)- mujhe laga tha aap log aisa kahenge..isilye maine aap logo ke pyaara chote beta Abhi ko kaha tha aap ke account details pata karne ke liye..aur ye raha wo record.. aaj se 20 saal pehele mr. Sukumar Roy ne aapke account mein 6 crore transfer kiya tha… aur aap ka sab se purana employ mr. Ashish ji ne bataya aapne sirf paisa hi nehi liya tha..us insaan ke apna bete ko bhi le liya tha…

Baba sa become extremely shock & soon fall down on the floor & become unconscious..

Abhijeet(shout)- baba sa!

All try to get up him.. all give him water.. after some miutes baba sa slowly open his eyes..

Abhijeet(tense tone)- baba sa aap thik ho?

Baba sa slowly nod..

Kaka sa(angry tone)- ye sab kya hai Daya..aaj tere wajah se bhaiya ka tabiyaat kharab ho geya…

Daya(irritate)- aur unke wajah se mera pura life kharap ho geya…

Maas a come near him & tightly slap him..

Maa sa(angry tone)- jo insaan ne tujhe itna pyaar diya itna bara kiya itna educated kiya aaj us insaan ke bareme hi aisa bol raha hai?

Daya(angry tone)- haa sahi kaha aapne..unhone mujhe bohot pyaar diya..magar humesha mujhe mere family se dhur rakha.. aaj sirf inke wajah se mere mummy is duniya mein nehi hai.. aur papa ka bohot bura haal hai..

Kaki sa(confuse)- ye tum kya bolte jaa rahe ho Daya? Bhaiya aur bhabhi hi tumhare mata pita hai.. aur koi nehi.. tumhe hua kya hai?

Daya(angry tone)- hua to kuch bhi nehi..per ab bohot kuch hoga & angrily went from there…

…..

 **Abhivi's room**

" Abhi humhe baat karna chahiye bhaiya se..unhe bohot bara galat fami hua hai.." Purvi said to Abhijeet..

Abhijeet who silently sitting on a chair (confuse)- tumhe sach mein lagta hai ye sab jhoot hai..?

Purvi(soft tone)- of course.. I am damn sure baba sa aur maa sa hi Daya bhaiya ka mata pita hai.. aap logo se bohot bara dhoka hua hai..

Abhijeet(confuse)- magar itne sare log jhoot kyun bolega? Aur employies bhi ye baat bol raha hai… Purvi kuch to baat hai..

Purvi – hoga sayed magar abhi humhe bhaiya se baat karna chahiye…

Abhijeet(smile)- bilkul nehi… Purvi abhi sahi time nehi hai.. sahi time aane mein main khud unse baat karunga..yaar tumhare baat per dam to hai… main khud ekbar is confusion ko suru se dekna chahata hu.. tum dogi mera sath?

Purvi(smile broadly)- har kaam mein..aur sirf is janam mein nehi saat janam tak tumhara sath dungi..

Abhijeet smile & start thought about his Daya bhaiya…

….

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is..**

 **Thank u so much all for your reviews..**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here the next chapter**

 **Abhivi's room**

Abhijeet wear his coat & looking here there…

Just then Purvi come nar him & said(smile)- are bah bohot hot lag rahe ho?

Abhijeet(smile)- wo kya hai na madam hum bachpan se hi hot & handsome hai..bas kisi ko najar nehi aata tha itna din..

Purvi(tease tone)- wo to main smajha…magar ek baat bolo aaj tak kitna gf tha tumhare?

Abhijeet(casually)- 20 yaa 25 yaad nehi thik se..

Purvi roll her eyes & said(fake angry tone)- Abhi I will kill you.. tumne ye baat itna din chupake rakhe the?

Abhijeet(try to manege)- are nehi nehi tum pehele pura baat to suno.. actually itna sare ladki mujhe line marti thi..maagr main kisi ko vao nehi deta tha… sirf tumhe chorke…. Believe me..

Purvi(angry tone)- sachii?

Abhijeet(smile)- haa bilkul..

Purvi(angry tone)- jhoot mat bolo..mujhe pata hai tum kya kya karte the.. agar wo sare ladki mujhe mil geya to main wo sab ka kya haal karunga wo sab soch bhi nehi sakte..

Abhijeet(fake smile)- Purvi my jaan..my love..humhe der ho raha hai..humhe bhaiya ke bareme sochna chahiye..

Purvi(smile lightly)- ohh sorry..main to bhool hi geyi..haa I am ready… chale?

Abhijeet nod…

….

Maa sa & kaki sa present into the holl room & talking with each other .. they notice Abhivi go towards the main door..

Maas a(confuse)- binni.. Abhi kaha jaa rahe ho tum dono?

Abhijeet(smile)- wo actually mujhe kuch shirts kharid na hai..actaully kuch shirts kharap ho geya hai..isiliye Purvi ko leke shopping moll jaa raha hu..

Kaki sa(smile)- aacha thik se..sambhal ke jana..

Abhivi nod & quickly went from there…

….

 **Sheety Groups Ltd**

" are Abhijeet beta tum yaha?" a man ask him to see him into the office ..

Abhijeet(smile)- wo actually aapse kuch kaam tha..

Ashish ji(smile)- mere sath..aao aao…cabin mein baith te hai..

Abhijeet(smile)- Ashish ji meet with my wife Purvi..

Ashish ji smiley touch his hand on her head & bless her.. Purvi quickly touch his foot..

Ashish ji(Smile)- bohot pyaari baacha hai.. aao aao tum dono…

Abhivi & Ashish ji enter into his cabin…

" haa to bolo.." smiley said by Ashish ji…

Purvi(smile)- wo actually kal aapne Daya bhaiya ko kuch kaha tha kya?

Ashish ji(confuse)- Daya ko… ohh haa wo to Sukumar ke bareme kuch puch raha tha…

Abhijeet – Sukumar ji kitna saal pehele humahre company mein kaam karte the?

Ashish ji – ye koi 20 saal pehele…

Abhijeet – aapko pura qakin hai na Sukumar ji ne unka bete ko baba sa ke pass diya tha?

Ashish ji(smile)- nehi main aisa nehi kahunga…magar maine aisa kuch baat suna to tha..

Purvi(smile)- vajse manna parega aapka memory to bohot aacha hai.. mindblowing.. 20 saal pehele hue sab kuch itna aache se yaad hai aapko.. aap to genious hai sir..

Ashish become smile lightly to see it..

Purvi(smile)- aacha to sir ek baat bataiye company ka pichle saal mein foren company se kitna profit hua?

Ashish ji(thought sometime & look here there)- wo..wo..actaully dek kar batana parega..

Purvi(smile)- wow.. pichle saal ka profit yaad nehi magar 20 saal pehele ka sab kuch yaad hai..

Abhijeet try to stop her..

Purvi(smile)- aacha thik hai.. aap ye batiye 6 months pehele humhare company ko kitna profit hua total mein?

Ashish ji try to open his computer but Purvi (quickly)- kya sir aapko is year ka profit bhi yaad nehi? Kamal hai.. dekha Abhi unko is saal ka bhi kuch yaad nehi..magar 20 saal pehele ka sab kuch yaad hai…

Ashish ji become silent & down his head..

Abhijeet(try to manege)- wo actually I am really sorry Ashish ji.. extremely sorry..wo Purvi bas mazak kar rahi thi..vajse hum chalte hai..bye.. & drag Purvi towards the main gate…

…..

 **Outside of the Office**

Purvi(confuse)- are tumne mujhe rooka kyun?

Abhijeet(irritate)- Purvi tumhe pata bhi na Ashish ji kitne saalo se humhare company mein kaam kar rahe hai? unke sath aise beheviour karna sahi nehi hai..

Purvi(smile)- magar tumne dekha na jis aadmi ko aaj ka kuch yaad nehi wo chale 20 saal pehele ke baat batane ke liye…ye sab jhoot hai.. I know baba sa aur maa sa hi bhaiya ka mummy papa hai.. & I prove it..

Abhijeet(Smile)- aacha thik hai Acp madam… ab aap chaliye mere sath…

…..

Abhijeet silently drive the car..suddenly Purvi shout- Abhi wo dekho ice-crime parlour…

Abhijeet(irritate)- kya Purvi itna tension ho raha hai mujhe aur tum ho ki is qaut bhi ice-cream khane ke bareme soch rahe ho?

Purvi(smile)- are tum smaj nehi rahe ho.. Papa humesha kehete hai agar kabhi zada tension ho to ice- cream khana chahiye..dekna sab kuch smaj mein aa jayega..

Abhijeet start laughing..

Purvi(irritate)- dekho meri baato ka mazak mat urao..

Abhijeet(laughing)- aacha okk… tum yaha baitho main ice- cream leke aata hu…

Purvi happily nod & Abhijeet go towards the parlour to buy ice-creams..

Abhijeet – bhaiya do choco-bar dena na..

Someone hug him & said – are jiju..kaise ho?

Abhijeet(smile)- are Tasha..tum..? hi..

Tasha(smile)- are bolo kaisa raha honeymoon?

Abhijeet(smile)- bohot aacha…

Tasha(happy)- really? that's great….. vajse didi kaha hai?

Abhijeet(smile)- car mein hai..jao jake baat karo..

Tasha quickly go towards the car …just then Abhijeet phone start vibreating..

Abhijeet check his phone & found a message ..

Abhijeet(surprise)- bhabi ka message? Aaj tak to unhone kabhi message nehi kiya?

Abhijeet check the message & become shock..

….

" Purvi wo actually tum ek kaam karo tum tasha ke sath ghar chale jao..main abhi aata hu.."

Purvi(confuse)- kya matlab? Tum jaa kaha rahe ho?

Abhijeet(smile)- bas ek dost se milna hai..bye Tasha..bye Purvi.. & quickly start the car..

Purvi confusly look towards the car..

Tasha(smile)- are di ab jiju ko jaane bhi do… itna confuse mat ho… jiju aap ke pyaar mein pura lattu hai…kahi aur jaga nehi jayenge.. & start laughing..

Purvi smile lightly..

…..

Abhijeet stop the car near auto stand & a lady come near the car & sit beside him..

Abhijeet(tense tone)- bhaiya kaha chale geye bhabi?

Sherya(sad tone)- wo Goa chale gey..

Abhijeet(surprise)- kya Goa phirse? Magar kyun?

Sherya(confuse)- pata nehi.. bol rahe the kisi se milna hai.. maine bohot roka..magar meri ek na sune aur gusse mein nikal geye.. jane ke time baba sa aur kaka sa ne bhi pucha unse..magar wo kisi ko kcuh na bataye hue nikal geye ghar se.. sirf auto-stand mein mujhe bataya wo Goa jaa rahe hai.. devarji plz kuch karo tum…

Abhijeet softly touch her hand & said(smile)-don't worry bhabi… main hu na..bhaiya ko kuch nehi hoga..main dekta hu main kya akr sakta hu.. aap chaliye ghar chalte hai..

Sherya smiley nod…

…..

 **Outside of the Sheety Mension**

Sherya & Abhijeet come out from the car & sherya go towards the holl room..

Abhijeet(low tone)- bhabi..

Sherya turn & said – haa kya hua?  
Abhijeet come near her & said(low tone)- abhi kisi ko mat bolna bhaiya Goa chale geye..

Sherya(confuse)- to kya bolu?

Abhijeet – wo wo haa bol dena bhaiya Pune chale geye.. business ke kaam se.. mere sath baat ho geya hai unka…

Sherya silently nod & go towards holl room..

Abhijeet quickly open his phone & call someone..

" hello.."

Abhijeet(smile)- hi Sachin main Abhijeet bol raha hu..

Sachin(happy)- hey dude.. long time.. kaisa hai yaar?

Abhijeet(smile)- bohot aacha..

Sachin(tease tone)- ha wo to pata hi hai..honeymoon mein aaya Goa magar itna maza mein tha ki ekbar bhi mujse mila tak nehi..

Abhijeet(smile)- sorry yaar..next time pakka.. vajse sun na main na ek problem mein hu..

Sachin(confuse)- problem kya baat hua hai dude?

Abhijeet (tense tone)- wo main tujhe baad mein bolunga.. pehele tu jaldi airport jaa.. 3 baje Bhaiya ka fight land hoga Goa mein… tu chupke unko follow karna… plz yaar.. bhaiya pata nehi chalna chahiye..

Sachin(confuse)- haa wo to thik hai..magar Daya bhai ka picha kyun yaar?

Abhijeet- unka jaan khatre mein hai..main khud hi waha chale jata..magar mera yaha kuch kaam baki hai..tu plz jaldi jaa na yar..

Sachin(console tone)- dude main abhi jata hu.. Daya bhai mera bhi bhaiya se kaam nehi..dont worry main tujhe inform karte rahunga…  
Abhijeet(smile)- thanks yaar.. chal bye.. & he cut the call & become shock to see the person who stand in front of gate..

Abhijeet(confuse)- Purvi..

Purvi come near him & catch his shirt collar & said(fake angry tone)- maine kaha tha na mera ab bas ek hi parivar hai..aur jab mere parivar thik nehi hai to main kaise waha tasha ke sath reheti..? tum mujhe chorke aaye kyun?

Abhijeet(smile)- aacha baba sorry..maaf kar dijiye madam..

Purvi smile & try to go but Abhijeet drag her quickly..

Abhijeet & Purvi look each other & Abhijeet try to kiss her softly..

Purvi(shy tone)- abhi koi dek lena.. & quickly run away..

Abhijeet smile & nod his head..

…

 **Baba sa's room**

Abhijeet silently come in baba sa's room & see Baba sa silently sitting on a chair.. & thought something..

Abhijeet(low tone)- baba sa…

Baba sa (smile lightly)- are Abhi..aao aao..

Abhijeet come near him & sit on another chair…

Abhijeet(soft tone)- baba sa I am sorry.. main bhaiya ke taraf se sorry bolta hu…

Baba sa(smile)- are koi nehi.. main naraz nehi hu Daya se..bas thora bura laga hai…maagr main smajta hu Day ape kya guzar raha hai.. agar aaj tumhe koi kahe ki tumhare baba sa koi aur hai.. Shivaji Sheety nehi hai.. aur agar sare proves bhi tumhe mil jay..to kya guzarta hai dil ke upar se I can understand..

Abhijeet(low tone)-magar baba se ye to sach nehi hai na?

Baba sa(smile)- haa Abhi..ye sab jhoot hai..magar mujhe smaj mein nehi aa raha koi aisa kar kyun raha hai? aur itna bara jhoot ki maine Sukumar ka bete ko … & he down his head..

Abhijeet(soft tone)- baba sa aap fikar mat karo..jisne bhi ye sab kiya usse main aapke samne leke hi aaunga.. maagr baba sa ek baat bolo kya sachme humhare company mein Sukumar ji kaam karte the?

Baba sa – haa karta to tha..aur 2-3 times humhare ghar mein bhi aaya tha…maagr mujhe yaa phir tumhare Kaka sa ko bhi yaad nehi aa raha humne usse loan chukane ke liye kaha tha yaa nehi? Bohot try kar raha hu yaad karne ka maagr tumne jo account ka silp diya hai isme to likha hai humhare account mein usne paisa transfer kiya tha..maagr mujhe yaad kyun nehi aa raha..

Abhijeet thought something & said(smile)- baba sa aap fikar mat karo.. mujhe kuch clue to mil geya hai…

….

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is?**

 **Thank you all for your reviews…**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here the next Part**

 **Goa**

Daya come into the airport & after the luggage checking Daya hire a cab & go towards somewhere… Sachin who follow himquickly start his bike & start follow him….

…..

" hello…"

" haa Abhijeet..main Sachin.."

Abhijeet(smile)- haa yaar bol..

Sachin(tense tone)- ye Daya bhaiya to Golden Coffee shop jaa raha hai.. wo cab mein hai.. sayed waha kisi se milne wala hai..

Abhijeet(serious tone)- Sachin yaar ho sakta hai ek buddha aadmi aaye Daya se milne..

Sachin – don't worry main us aadmi ka photo tujhe send kar dunga…chal bye…

Abhijeet nod & cut the call…

Purvi come near him & said(confuse)- tumne Daya bhaiya ke piche detective lagaya hai?

Abhijeet(smile)- nehi Purvi…Sachin ek Software Engineer hai.. wo mujhe aur bhaiya ko bachpan se janta hai..isiliye maine bas usse picha karne ko kaha Daya bhaiya ka…

Purvi(confuse)-magar bhaiya Goa kyun geye?

Abhijeet(smile)- unke Papa se milne ke liye..

Purvi(irritate)- Abhi plz..

Abhijeet(Smile)- main to bas mazak kar raha tha..i am damn sure bhaiya us insaan se hi milne geya hai.. vajse tum bhabhi ke pass rehena main zara abhi aata hu..

Purvi(confuse)- are tum kaha jaa rahe ho?

Abhijeet(Smile)- ek adhura kaam baki hai..

….

 **Mira Road**

A man standing into a PCO & talking with someone on the landphone..

Abhijeet silently sitting in his car & park the car opposite of the PCO & look towards the PCO..

Just then a lady come near the car & enter into the car..

Girl(smile)- hi handsome..

Abhijeet(smile)- kaisi ho yaar?

Girl(happy)- actually is time mujse zada khushi aur koi nehi ho sakta… mera college ka crush mere samne hai..wow.. Abhijeet can I hug you..?

Abhijeet(laughing)- mera shaddi ho geya hai aur Purvi mujse bohot pyaar bhi karti hai..

Girl(upset)- itna jaldi kya tha Shaddi karne ka?

Abhijeet(smile)- anyways wo aadmi dik rahe ho? & point towards the PCO..

Girl nod..

Abhijeet – us aadmi ka phone trap karna hai …mujhe pata karna hai wo kis se zada baat karta hai..

Girl(confuse)- tumhare to business hai phir tum Cid officer kyun ban geye?

Abhijeet(serious tone)- baad mein sab bataunga..abhi plz jo karne ke liye bola wo karo.. quick…

Girl open her laptop & start her work..

After some time Man come out from the PCO & went from there..

Abhijeet quickly come out from the car & go towards the PCO & dial the button " #" & the previous number come & he quickly call the number..

" hello..kon?"

Abhijeet(change his voice)- bhaisab aapka mitthai ka order ready hai..main kab aau delivery dene?

Man(angry tone)- abbe ye Sheety Groups Ltd hai..yaha mitthai ka order nehi dresses ki orders diya jata hai..ab phone cut.. & cut the call..

Abhijeet become shock to find it is their own company's number..

….

 **Sheety Mension**

Baba sa talking with someone on phone & Kaka sa sitting on a chair with tense face..

Maa sa & Kaki sa come out from the kitchen & found Kaka sa sitting silently…

Purvi & sherya also present their to help Maa sa & Kaki sa….

Kaki sa (confuse)- kya hua aap aise kyun baithe hai?

Kaka sa(tense tone)- lagta hai humhare company mein koi bohot bara khotala ho raha hai… humne do companies se jo order liya tha dresses ka …wo sare dresses ready ho geya tha…kal delivery karna hai..magar aaj subah wo sare dresses godown se gayeb ho geya hai.. ab tum bolo kaise hum chup baithe? Vajse hi company thik se nehi chal raha hai upar se ye sab.. Nilima agar ye order hum pura nehi kar paye na to phir croro ka nuksan ho jayega… bohot bara nuksan ho jayega…

Purvi(thought)- mujhe to lag hi raha tha kuch garbar hai… kahi wo Ashish ji ye sab ke piche to nehi..?

Purvi(curious)- Kaka sa godown ka zimmedari kiske upar hai?

Kaka sa – wo to Gourav ke upar tha.. wo humhare bohot purana log hai..

Purvi – to phir humhe abhi Police ko inform karna chahiye..

Maa sa – nehi nehi phir to phirse baadnami suru ho jayega…

Kaki sa – haa wo hi to.. pehelei Viren ji ke wajah se bohot badnami hua hum sabko..ab phirse nehi..

Baba sa(serious tone)- nehi.. Purvi sahi bol rahi hai..main abhi Police se baat karta hu..mujhe lagta hai koi ander wala mila hua hai is kaam mein..

Kaka sa(conuse)- magar bhaiya ander wala kon? Sab log to humhare apna log hai na?

Baba sa(serious tone)- haa apna to hai..magar paisa bohot bura chiz hai… iske samne sab kuch fika per jata hai..

…..

" Abhi ye lo Mr. Ashish ka call details.. usne is number pe karib 20 ber baat kiya.."

Abhijeet check the paper & said(Smile)- thanks Muskan.. thanks for everything..

Muskan(smile)- ye batao bhabhi se kab milaoge?

Abhiejet(smile)- tum sach mein milna chahate ho?

Muskan(smile)- chalo nehi milna.. agar jarurat hua to phir yaad karna..

…..

 **Goa**

Daya sitting in a coffiee Shop.. Sachin sitting behind him & continusly look him..

After sometime a old man come near Daya & sitting on a chair..

Daya(smile)- hello..

Old man(smile)- to atlast man liya na..main hi tumhare asal pita hu beta..

Daya(Smile)- maine kya abhi tak aapko kuch kaha? Vajse wo aapka young time ka koi photo hai kya?

Old man(confuse)- kyun?

Daya(Smile)- nehi actually wo aapka young age ka photo ke sath aapka ye old look thora match nehi ho raha.. ye dekhiye.. & show him Sukumar ji's photo..

Old man(hesitate)- nehi wo ..ye to main hi hu..

Daya(smile)- galti mera hi hai..main josh mein hosh khoo baitha…aur apna baba sa se kitna bura beheve kiya.. ek baat batiye aap to mujhe bachpan mein bej diya tha na Shivaji Sheety ke pass? Phir 20 saalo baad aapne mujhe ek chance se kaise pehechan liya? Aur aapka to bohot bura haal hai paisa bhi nehi hai biwi mar geyi… phir aap Goa ke cassiono mein itna jua kehlte kaise ho?

Old man start walking.. Daya smiley follow him..

Sachin quickly call Abhijeet & tell him what Daya said…

…

 **Lokhondwala**

A man sitting on a bed & read newspaper.. suddenly the door bell start continusly ringing..

Man irritately open the door…

Man(shock)- Abhi.. Abhi beta tum?

ABhijeet standing with some Police officers…

Abhijeet(Smile)- hi Ashish ji… chaliye ander chaliye…

Police look here & there..

One Officer(angry tone)- kaha hai sare dresses ?

Ashish ji(confuse)- kaisa dresses?

Officer(angry tone)- nehi jante na? jab mar parega na tab pata chalega konsa dresses? Bata kaha hai dresses?

Ashish ji(crying)- wo to sab waha hai & point towards bed room..

Abhijeet – kyun kiya aisa aapne? Aap to humahre company ka kitna purana aadmi ho.. bachpan se aapko main respect karta hu..phir kyun?

Ashish ji(crying)- beta mujhe maaf karo… mujhe darraya geya tha..agar aisa nehi karta to wo log mera beti jo Pune mein parti hai usse mar dalte..

Just then Abhijeet phone start ringing..

Abhijeet – haa Sachin..

Sachin tell him everything..

Abhijeet(happy)- really? thank god.. vajse tum bhaiya ka picha karo..aur haa Goa police ko bhi inform kar do..

Sachin – haa okk..

….

 **Sheety Mension**

All members sitting into the holl room & waiting for some news.. After a while Purvi's phone start ringing..

Purvi quickly receive the call & turn the loudspeaker on..

Abhijeet(smile)- Purvi..sare dresses mil geya hai.. Ashish ji ko darraya geya tha… isiliye unhone ye sab kiya..aur haa Bhaiya sa bilkul thik hai… unko qakin ho chukka hai ki ye sab ek sazish tha… main abhi Goa jaa raha hu.. tum baba sa aur sabko ye bol do… aur haa thanks for your plan…

Purvi & all become happy.. & Rohon, Priya start clapping..

Sherya(smile)- devrani ji manna parega tumhare idea ko…

Maa sa (smile)- thank u Purvi..tumhare wajah se aaj hum sab ka nuksan hote hue bach geya..

Baba sa(Smile)- haa bilkul..Purvi ke tearif to karna hi chahiye….

Purvi(soft tone)- maa sa, baba sa plz aap aisa mat boliye..ye to mera bhi company hai.. maine to bas problem slove karne ka ek tarika bataya tha…

 **Flashback**

Baba sa(serious tone)- haa Purvi sahi bol rahi hai..main abhi Police ko inform karta hu..

Purvi(quickly)- baba sa wo ek baat batana tha aapko..

Baba sa(confuse)- haa bolo..

Purvi tell them about Ashish ji..

Kaka sa(confuse)- baat to sahi hai bhaiya… unko 20 saal pehele ka baat itna aache se kaise yaad hai?

Just then Abhijeet call baba sa..

Baba sa - Haa Abhi…

Abhijeet(tense tone)- Baba sa Ashish ji abhi abhi humhare company ka landline per call kiya tha..aur call Gourav ne receive kiya..Baba sa I am sorry but maine Ashish ji ka call details nikala hai.. wo Gourav ke sath karib 20 baar kiya hai aur wo bhi bas 5 din mein…

Baba sa(confuse)- magar Ashish to Gourav ke sath zada baat kabhi nehi karta… wo dono ka department alag hai…

Abhijeet – wo hi to baba sa… maine suna humahre bohot sare delivery items gayeb hai… ?

Baba sa(nod)- haa beta..wo sab godown mein tha..aur godwon ka zimmedari bhi Gourav ka tha…

Abhijeet – baba sa aap office aayiye main bhi aa raha hu Police leke…

….

 **Sheety Groups of LTD**

Abhijeet(smile)- yaar Gourav kaha the tum jab dresses gayeb ho geya?

Gourav (hesitate)- wo main..actaully…

Officer – jaldi bolo..

Purvi (low tone)- officer kya main kuch bolu?

ABhijeet , Baba sa & kaka sa become confuse..

Officer – ya sure mam..

Purvi(serious tone)- Abhi..i mean mera husband ne Ashish ji jo yaha kaam karte hai unka call details nikala hai..hum agar us sare call ka location check kare to pata chal sakta hai abhi Ashish ji kaha hai aur us qaut Ashish ji aur Gourav kaha the…

Officer(Smile)- brilliant.. great idea Mrs..Sheety.. Abhijeet ji dijiye zara wo call details..

Abhijeet give him the paper..

Officer – Officer Kumar aap zara jaldi pata kijiye 2 baje jab chori hua tab ye dono kaha the?

Officer Kumar nod & open their laptop & start checking the location..

Kaka sa(impressed tone)- kamal hai Purvi..kya dimmag hai tumhara.. bohot aacha..

Abhijeet(Smile)- kiska wife hai ye to bolo Kaka sa…

Purvi(childish tone)- Dekha baba sa kaka sa idea maine diya aur naam kama raha hai ye..

Baba sa & kaka sa start smiling..

Abhijeet(low tone)- Purvi tumhe to proud feel karna chahiye tumhe mera jaisa ek husband mila hai..

Purvi(smie)- jee nehi…proud to aapko hona chahiye…ye dek kar ki main kitni intelligent hu…

Abhijeet(smile)- haa wo hi to..mera biwi hona na tum isiliye hi to itna intelligent ho & start smileing..

Purvi(fake angry tone)- ekbar ghar chalo phir dekti hu tumko…

Officer Kumar – sir jis time chori hua us qaut Gourav ka phone location yaha hi tha…aur Ashish ka location bhi yaha ke pass mein hi tha…

Officer – that's great..to jarur mr. Ashish ke pass hi sare dresses hoga..kyun Gourav?

Gourav(crying)- mujhe maaf kar dijiye… galti ho geya mujse.. haa sare dresses Ashish sir ke pass hi hai.. unhone kaha tha mujhe ye sab karne ke liye…

Baba sa (angry tone)- uska to..

Abhijeet(control it)- Baba sa gussa mat hoyiye.. main dekta hu.. officers main chalta hu aap logo ke sath… Kaka sa aap baba sa aur Purvi ko leke ghar chale jao..main call karunga..

 **Flashback End**

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is?**

 **Thank u all for your reviews.. guys main kuch din ke liye out of town rahunga… so one week main update nehi akr paunga both Rishta & Insaaniyat.. after one week I am back & start update both of the story… plz guys isiliye bhool mat jana ye dono stories ko… **

**Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here the next Part**

 **Goa**

Abhijeet come out from the airport & quickly call someone..

" hello Sachin.."

Sachin(low tone)-haa tu aa geya..ek kaam kar jaldi ek cab leke sida is address mein chale aa..adress maine tujhe message kiya hai…

Abhijeet nod & check the address & quickly hire a cab..

….

 **Somewhere**

Daya sliently reach into a factory & look here & there..

Daya(thought)- are kaha geya? Abhi abhi to yaha hi aaya tha..ab geya kaha?

Just then he hear a voice" Hello Daya.."

Daya turn & found two person present near him..

Daya(confuse)- kon hai aap?

One man(smile)- ab jab tumhara time khatam hone wala hai to batata hu main kon hu.. I am the greatest Kunal Roy…

Daya(confuse)- Kunal Roy? Yani kit um..

Kunal(smile)- yaa of course… bilkul sahi pehechana.. Sukumar Roy ka beta Kunal Roy..

Daya become extreme shock..

Kunal(smile)- kya hua 440 volt ka current laga? Yaar tum na bari idiot ho..mere aadmi ne kya thora bola aur kuch saboot tumhe mil geya bas apne hi baap se larne lag geye..

Daya silently standing there & down his head… & tears come in his eyes thought how much wrong was he…

Kunal(smile)- actually ye sab jitna aasan hoga socha tha usse kahi guna aasan nikla…ab dekho na mera plan bhi successful raha..

Daya(confuse)- kaisa plan?

Kunal(smile)- Dad ko drags ka lag lage tha…isiliye usne sare paisa bech diya.. phir hum sarak mein aa geye..aur dad geye tumhare papa se baat karne…unhone pehele kuch paisa to humhe diya..phir kisi tarah se unko pata lag geya dad phirse sare paisa drags mein use kar rahe hai..isiliye unko nokri se nikal diya…sirf isiliye hum sarak mein aa geye aur mom ka illawz nehi hua aur wo maar geyi ..you know Daya bohot gussa aaya mujhe dad per…isiliye maine aapne hatho se us insaan ko mar dala..

Daya(shock)- are you mad? Tumne aapne dad ko..

Kunal(sad smile)- unke wajah se hi humhare ye haal hua tha.. wo sabke samne pura basti ka madad karne ke acting karte the aur piche drags lete the…isiliye maar dala unko..maagr you know is sab mein tumhare papa ka bhi bohot galti hai..unko pata tha Sukumar Roy ka ek parivaar hai phir bhi unhone us insaan ko nokri se nikal diya aur koi extra paisa nehi dila…. Isiliye maine tab bhi soch liya tha tumhare papa ko destroy karunga.. & look I am succed.. tumhare company ko lakho ka nuksan hua..

Daya become extremely shock..

Kunal(smile)- chalo bye & open his gun & aim towards Daya…

Daya quickly jump on him & both start fighting…

Suddenly trigger being press & a bullet hit on someone body..

Kunal kick on Daya's stomach & he fall down into the floor..

Just then Abhijeet , Sachin & Police force come there…

Abhijeet(shout)- bhaiya… & run towards Daya..

Daya stand with help of Abhijeet & soon they found Daya's shirt become red..

Abhijeet(confuse)- bhaiya.. ye khoon..

Daya look towards his shirt & found lots of blood flows from his stomach.. soon he quickly fall down on the floor & become unconscious..

Kunal & that old man try to escape but Police quickly catch them..

Sachin(tense tone)- yaar Abhi jaldi Bhaiya ko leke hospital jana hoga.. officers plz help us..

Officer(smile)- yaa sure..Mehra ji aap in sab ko hospital leke jaiye..

…..

 **Manipal Hospital**

Abhijeet silently standing near operation theater with Sachin..

Sachin(console tone)- yaar bhaiya ko kuch nehi hoga..dont worry…

Abhijeet(teary tone)- yaar I hope aisa hi ho…

Sachin – yaar tu ne ghar mein call kiya yaa nehi?

Abhijeet(teary tone)- nehi yaar… jab tak kuch news nehi milta bhaiya ka tab tak main phone nehi kar sakta… agar un logo ko pata chal geya ki bhaiya ko goli laga hai to sab log tooth jayenge…

Sachin (tense tone)- magar yaar Purvi bhabi mujhe do bar call kar chuke hai… kya wo tujhe bhi call kiya tha..

Abhijeet – haa yaar 10 baar se bhi zada..mera phone switch off hai…

Just then doctor come out from the operation room..

Abhijeet(teary tone)- doctor sir bhaiya kaisa hai? hum mil sakte hai unse?

Doctor(smile)- don't worry he is out of danger..maagr kuch hafta bed rest ka jarurat hai..aap chahe to mil sakte hai unse..

Abhijeet(smile)- sir agar hum bhaiya ko Mumbai le jay aur waha nurse ghar ke appoint karke unka dekbhal kare to kya problem hoga?

Doctor(Smile)- not at all..so main aaj raat ko unko discharge kar dunga..magar take care him very carefully..okk?

Abhijeet smiley nod..

…

" bhaiya aap thik ho?"

Daya slowly open his eyes & smile to see him – Abhi..yaar aaj to laga tha ki..

Abhijeet(teary tone)- bhaiya plz aisa mat bolo… agar aapko kuch ho jata to bhabhi ka kya hota?

Daya(low tone)- yaar Abhi wo actually I am sorry..maine bohot bura behave kiya tha tere sath usdin ghar mein..

Abhijeet(smile)- come on bhaiya… its all right… aur vajse bhi aaj tak har qaut aap mere liye baba sa se datt khate aaye ho…is bar main khaa liya..

Daya(smile)- yaar tere tarah bhai bohot kismat se milta hai …vajse maine suna humhare company bohot nuksan mein run kar raha hai?

Abhijeet(smile)- no no aisa kuch nehi hai.. vajse ye Kunal try to kara tha magar humne sahi qaut sab kuch thik kar diya..bhaiya sach me Purvi ne kya idea nikali thi..

Daya(smile)- that's really good. ...Yaar Abhi mujhe ghar jana hai..

Abhijeet(smile)- haa kal subah ke fight se hi hum Mumbai jayenge…

Sachin just then come between them..

Sachin (scar tone)- yaar Abhi so sorry..magar ye le mera phone..bhabi line per hai…

Abhijeet(irritate)- kya yaar… tujhe to.. & he take the the phone ….

" haa Purvi.."

Purvi(angry tone)- what Purvi..10 missed call 20 messgae.. aur phir ab phone switch off.. I will kill you..kaha ho tum?

Abhijeet(smile)- actually hospital mein..

Purvi(surprise)- kya hospital? Tum thik to ho na? kuch hua to nehi naa.. bhaiya thik hai na? kaha hai bhaiya? Bhabi se baat karao bhaiya ka.. are kuch bolo bhi..

Abhijeet(irritate)- yaar bolne ka moka to do..kab se bass sawal pe sawal karte hi jaa rahi ho.. ruko na yaar.. main thik hu.. bhaiya bhi thik hai..actaully pura thik nehi hai.. abhi hum subah ke fight se aayenge..

Purvi – magar hua kya hai bhaiya ko?

Abhijeet(smile)- zada kuch nehi yaar.. vajse main baad mein baat karta hu..

…

 **Mumbai**

 **Sheety Mension**

All member of the house present into the holl room & tensely waiting for Duo..

Just then Duo come into the holl room..

Kaka sa(quickly)- are tum dono thik to ho na?

Daya come with the help of Abhijeet & walking very slowly..

Sherya quickly go near him & said – kya hua hai aapko? Aap thik to ho na?

Daya(smile lightly)- haa wo actually nothing..

Baba sa(angry tone)- sach sach bolo..

Abhijeet(low tone)- wo baba sa bhaiya ko goli laga hai..i mean goli chuke nikal geya..

All become shock & come near Daya..

Daya(smile)- are I am okk..bas thora dard hai..aur kuch nehi.. & he look towards all members of his family & tears come in his eyes..

Daya(teary tone)- baba sa mujhe aap aur sab se kuch baat karna hai..

Baba sa (confuse)- haa kya hai bolo..

Maa sa – nehi nehi baat baad mein hoga..Daya tum jaldi aao apna room mein jake aaram karo.. Sherya Daya ko leke jao…

Daya – maa plz mujhe kuch kehena hai aap sab se…

Kaka sa – haa thik hai bol na..

Daya(teary tone)- aap sab se mujhe sorry bolna hai.. baba sa plz mujhe maaf kar dijiye..mujhe pata hai aaj mujhe maafi mangne ka koi hakq nehi hai..magar plz baba sa mujhe pata nehi main aisa gusse mein kyun kar betha..

Baba sa (soft tone)- Daya…aisa socho mat.. ab jo hona tha wo ho chukka hai..ab bhool jao…

Daya(teary tone)- nehi baba sa maine humesha aapko idol mana..magar main khud hi aapko kitna insult kiya… mujhe iska saza milna chahiye… & he try to catch Baba sa's foot..

Baba sa(quickly)- are Daya tumhe goli laga hai na? abhi sida upar jao aur jake aaram karo..

Kaka sa(smile)- bilkul sahi …ab to sab pata chal geya hai na ki Kunal ke wajah se hi ye sab hua tha…phir ab ye sab sochke kya fayda…

Kaki sa(smile)- Sherya tum Daya ko leke upar jao…

Sherya (smile)- jee Kakai sa… Daya ab to chaliye..

Daya nod & Daerya both go towards their room..

Baba sa – Abhi..tu bhi bohot tried hoga…chal jake fresh ho le..

Abhijeet nod..

…..

 **Abhivi's room**

Abhijeet come out from washroom after getting fresh & found Purvi lying on the bed & smiley stare him..

Abhijeet(confuse)- aise kya dek rahi ho?

Purvi(seductive tone)- meri hot husband ko..

Abhijeet(confuse)- kya baat hai madam bari romance aa raha hai?

Purvi spred her arms & smile- haa isiliye hi to..aao na thora pass..

Abhijeet(smile)- yaar abhi bohot neend aa raha hai abhi nehi..

Purvi(irritate)- ye line mujhe bolna chahiye tha.. kaise ladke ho yaar?

Abhijeet(smile)- ab hatiye madam..mujhe sona hai.. & he quickly lying on the bed..

Purvi quickly drag him near her & start kissing him deeply.. both start kiss each other …

After some minutes

" Abhi kal ka din yaad hai na?" Purvi smiley asked?

Abhijeet(confuse)- yaar kal kya hai?

Purvi(surprise)- tumhe yaad nehi?

Abhijeet said no..

Purvi(irritate)- tum kaise bhai ho yaar? aur kaise devar ho? Ab aaya kuch yaad?

Abhijeet(confuse)- ruko ek minute…kal to bhaiya ka birthday nehi hai..bhabi ka bhi nehi..phir..tumhare bhi nehi hai..phir kya ho sakta hai?

Purvi(irritate)- kal bhaiya bhabhi ka 2nd anniversary hai..

Abhijeet (smile broadly)- that's really great.. main to bhool hi geya tha..

Purvi(smile)- very funny.. tumhe yaad kaise hoga…har qaut bas kuch aur hi sochte rehete ho..

Just then Abhijeet's phone start ringing..

Purvi took the phone & become angry to see the caller id..

Purvi(Angry tone)- ye Muskan kon hai?

Abhijeet(smile)- mera college friend..

Purvi(confuse)- pehele kabhi to naam nehi suna?

ABhijeet(smile)- wo actually ye ab Kolkata mein reheti hai..isiliye naam nehi suna..

Purvi(Smile)- ohh aacha aacha… ye baat hai..

Abhijeet(smile)- haa madam..aapka patidev ka koi affair nehi hai..ab khush..kya main ab le sakta hu phone ko..?

Purvi(smile)- haa haa kyun nehi & give him his phone..

…..

 **Dareya's room**

Daya sitting on the bed & Sherya carefully doing his dressing..

Daya(smile)- yaar Sherya bola na I am sorry..aacha baba aage se aisa nehi karunga..

Sherya(angry tone)- maine aap se kuch pucha to phir ye sab kyun bol rahe ho mujhe?

Daya(romantic tone)- mera wife to humesha hi gusse mein aur khubsurat lagti hai..

Sherya said nothing & continusly doing dressing..

Daya(smile)- yaar Sherya kaise kuch hota mujhe..kal ke liye mujhe to wapas aana hi tha na?

Sherya(confuse)- aapko yaad hai kal kya hai?

Daya(smile)- of course..kal main ek bohot hi bara punne ka kaam kiya tha..

Sherya(confuse)- kya matlab?

Daya(smile)- is duniya ka sabse khubsurat ladki ko shaddi kiya tha..ye koi punne se kaam thora hi hai..

Sherya start smiling..

Daya hug her & she also hug him..

Daya(smile)- I love you Sherya..

Sherya(smile)- I luv you too..wada karo aaj ke baad kabhi bhi aisa kahi par bhi akele nehi jaoge…

Daya(smile)- promise…

Dareya smile & again start hugging each other..

….

 **Abhivi's room**

Abhijeet (happy tone)- yaar Purvi chalo na kal ke liye kuch plan karte hai…

Purvi(smile)- plan to maine kar liya hai..

Abhijeet(irritate)- mere bina hi plan bhi kar liya…

Purvi(smile)- sorry sorry..ruko abhi batati hu… aisa socha hai ki bara sa ek cake layenge phir pura ghar ko decorate karenge..aur phir bhabi ka parents aur kuch meheman bhi bulayenge… aur haa dance competition bhi hoga..

Abhijeet(laughing)- dance competition..hahahaha..yaar ye sab aaj kal hota hi nehi…simple romatic songs play hoga…

Purvi(childlish tone)- nehi nehi bilkul nehi…baba sa maa sa kaka sa kaki sa main tum bhaiya bhabhi Priya Rohon sab dance perform karenge…isme maza zada aayega…

Abhijeet(laughing)- yaar humhare yaha kon dance janta hai? koi nehi…Purvi agar sab ko dance sikhane lag jaogi na to phir decoration to geya kaam se…

Purvi(smile)- don't worry…main hu na… tum bas ek kaam karna…aaj saam ko bhaiya aur bhabi leke kahi bahar jana…

Abhijeet(smile)- tum bhi chalo na..

Purvi – main jarunga to ye sab kon karegi? Tum jana bas..

Abhijeet irritately nod …

…..

 **End the chapter..tell me how it is?**

 **Thanks all for your reviews..**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here the next part**

 **Sheety Mension**

" baba sa maa sa actually wo main soch raha tha kuch.." Abhijeet said with low tone..

Baba sa(smile)- haa bol na..

Abhijeet(hopefully)- kal bhaiya bhabi ke anniversy party mein Purvi ke parents ko bhi invite kare?

Maa sa(angry tone)- Abhi..tujhe to sab kuch yaad hai na? phir bhi tu..

Abhijeet(request tone)- plz maa sa mujhe sab yaad hai..maagr aisa kitne din chalega… Purvi aur uski parents se ham aise to behave nehi kar sakte na? baba sa aap hi to humesha bolte ho ki har insaan se hi humesha galti hota hai..phir kyun baba sa hum un sab ke sath aisa behave kare? Baba sa un logo se bhi ek galti ho geya tha….aur maa sa aap sab to Purvi pe naraz bhi nehi ho phir sab kuch bhool ke pehele jaise kyun nehi hote hum sab?

Just then both hear a voice" wo isiliye kyunki bhaiya humhare parivar ka idol hai aur hum kisi tarah se bhi aapne idol ka batmazi bardashat nehi karenge.."

Abhijeet turn & found kaka sa & kaki sa present there..

Abhijeet(request tone)- plz aap sab ko request hai mera aisa mat kariye …

Kaka sa(Angry tone)- Abhi bas kar..bohot hua..ye tujhe hua kya hai? tujhe un sab ka galti dikhayi nehi de raha ..ba shum sab ka galti dikhai de raha hai..

Kaki sa(angry tone)- mujhe to lagta hai ye sab wo Purvi ka plan hai..khud kuch nehi bolti sabke samne aachi banti hai aur yaha Abhi ko vej diya… Abhi tu to bohot smajdar hai tu aise apne biwi ke baato mein aa geya…

Abhijeet(try to handle)- aisa kuch nehi hai kaki sa..plz aap Purvi ko galat mat smajho..usse is bareme kuch nehi pata….

Maa sa(angry tone)- chup.. bilkul chup…apna biwi ki side mat le.. jo logo ne humhare itna battamizi kiya wo sab ka side le raha hai tu?

Abhijeet try to say something but Maa sa quickly slap him tightly..

Maa sa(angry tone)- ek baat bhi mat bolna… jis insaan ne tujhe itna pyaar diya us insaan ko jisne insult kiya tu uska hi side le raha hai?

Dareya come out from their room & found Purvi sitting near her room door & tears flows from her eyes..

Sherya(confuse)- Purvi…kya hua tum roo kyun rahe ho? Aur maa sa itna gusse mein kyun hai?

Purvi(crying)- bhabi sa dekho na Abhi khud jake baba sa aur maa sa ko mana rahe hai mere papa mummy ko maaf karne ke liye… maine to aisa kuch nehi karne ko kaha usse..aaj kitna galat smaj rahe hai sab mujhe…

Daya(console tone)- Purvi..Purvi don't cry.. aasu saf karo.. dekho roo mat.. haa main manta hu usdin galti hua tha Viren ji se..magar I know sayed ye sab misunderstandingly ho geya…aur baba sa aur sab ko bhi pata hai ye baat…magar aaj tak koi bhi baba sa ko itna insult nehi kar saka jitna usdin hua..isiliye sab gussa hai…& don't worry main hu na… aur tumahara Abhi bhi to hai.. hum sab thik akr denge… jo hua tha wo ek misunderstanding hai aur ye clear karna humhare farz banta hai..bas main jo bolta hut um vajse hi karo..

Purvi(confuse)- kya karna hoga?

Daya tell her something..

Purvi & Sherya become happy..

Purvi(little confuse)- kya sachme sab pehele jaisa ho jayega?

Daya(smile)- I promise you…

….

Abhijeet silently standing with all members except Dareya & Purvi..

Maa sa try to say something but Baba sa (said)- Bas bohot hua… ab main kuch bolu…?

Kaka sa (angry tone)- bhaiya aap gussa mat hoyiye… hum dekte hai..

Baba sa(strict tone)- maine kaha na ab main kcuh kahunga…so all just stop it…

All become silent…

Dareya come near them…

Baba sa (serious tone)- haa Abhi mujhe ayad hai main tumhe kaha tha har insaan se galti hota hai… aur aaj bhi kahunga… beta aisa nehi hai ki main aaj bhi gussa hu .. magar kabhi kabhi ek takleef to hota hi hai.. haa tum sahi bol rahe ho Abhi humhe aisa behave nehi karna chahiye Purvi ke parents se… haa bilkul nehi karna chahiye humhe…. Magar sab kuch time ka mar hai beta… ye sahi time nehi hai… ho sakta hai phir kabhi sahi time aa jay..to phir us time mein sab kuch pehele jaisa ho jay…

Daya(smile)- baba sa aap sahi bol rahe ho ye sahi qaut nehi hai…magar baba sa aap ne hi to kaha tha na kuch chiz aisa bhi hota hai jo sahi time aane per bhi sahi nehi hota… balki aur bigar jata hai…ho sakta hai ye hi sahi time hai… baba sa main aapse bas ek hi request karunga ki plz ye sab bhool jaiye.. hum sabka idol aap ho baab sa.. agar aap hi aisa karoge to hum sab ka kya hoga?

Baba sa become slient & nod slowly..

Just then all hear a voice " Sivaji ji aap sab thik to hai na"

All turn & found Purvi's parents standing near the main door…

Kaka sa(angry tone)- aap sab? Aap sab yaha kya kar rahe hai?

Baba sa – Anurag ye kaise baat kar rahe ho?

Kaka sa(low tone)- I am sorry Bhiya…magar..

Baba sa – main baat kar raha hu na… haa boliye Viren ji aap yaha?

Viren ji(confuse)- aap sab thik hai? mujhe to khabar mila ki yaha aag laga hai..

All become surprise except Dareya…

Daya(smile)- haa aag to laga hi hai..vajse kaise hai aap sir?

Viren ji(smile)-ha beta thik hu.. tum sab..

Daya(Smile)- hum bhi bariya hai…

Viren ji(hopfully)- Sivaji ji main aapse dobara maafi mangta hu…

Baba sa(confuse)- dobara matlab? Usdin aapne thora hi kuch kiya tha….

Viren ji(low tone)- haa mere qakin kariye wo check book mere locker mein hi tha..masa ji ne kab locker open karke wo check book le liya mujhe pata hi nehi chala…

Kaka sa (angry tone)- unko kaise pata chala check book ke bareme? Kuch to suna hi hoga na?

Purvi's mummy(teary tone)- humhe sachme pata nehi tha wo aise chup chup ke humhare baaate sunenge..wo khud bhi bohot sarmindha hai…plz unke taraf se hum maafi mangte hai….

Maa sa(angry tone)- usdin to jo hona tha wo ho hi geya… ab ye sab bolke kya fayda?

Baba sa(serious tone)- dekhiye Viren ji jo bhi hua tha main us bareme baat nehi karna chahata…kal humhare bare beta Daya aur humahre bare binni Sherya ka 2nd anniversary hai to aap sab jarur aana….

Abhijeet & Dareya become happy to hear it..

Kaka sa (confuse)- bhaiya ye aap…

Baba sa(smile)- jo bhi ho Anurag Viren ji humhare samdhi hai…aur unke sath hum bura behave nehi kar sakta… aaj mere do beta mujhe bohot bara galti se baachaya..mera aankh khol diya… Viren ji aap sab jarur aana…plz…

Viren ji(Smile lightly)- haa bilkul..aap jab bol rahe hai to jarur aayenge… ye to khushi ki baat hai..

…..

 **Abhivi's room**

Abhijeet slowly come near Purvi who sitting on the bed & busy to remove her tears..

Abhijeet(soft tone)- Purvi..are you okk?

Purvi nod silently..

Abhijeet(smile)- dekho kon aaye hue hai tumse milne ke liye..

Purvi look towards the door & found her parents standing there..

Purvi quickly hug both of them..

Abhijeet smile to see it..

Viren ji(smile)- kaise hai Purvi?

Purvi(teary tone)- main thik hu papa..i am sorry maine aap logo ko call karke yaha bulaya..

Purvi's mummy(smile)- koi baat nehi…dek udass mat ho..humhe to ye sochke khushi hai kit u khush hu..aur humhe itna aacha ek damat mila hai..aur kya chahiye humhe?

Abhijeet(smile & said with soft tone)- main aap logo se wada karta hu ki main sab kuch sahi kar dunga..i promise it..

Viren ji(smile)- I know tum hi sab kuch thik kar sakte ho…. Bas mere beti ka khayal rakna…

Abhijeet(smile)- don't worry papa main hu na…

….

" Purvi yaar ab taiyaar ho jao.." Abhijeet said with smile..

Purvi(low tone)- nehi mujhe mood nehi hai..

Abhijeet(smile)- kya mood nehi hai? sab wait kar rahe hai tumhara..

Purvi(confuse)- kya matlab?

Sherya just then enter into their room & said(smile)- matlab ye hi ki jo plan tumhe socha tha wo ab practically karne ka time aa geya hai..devrani ji main is party mein ek shandaar competition dekna chahati hu..so tum chalo neeche maa sa , kaki sa , priya sab hai…dance sikhana hai na?

Purvi(happy)- really? sab ready hai dance sikne ke liye?

Sherya(smile)- of course… main bhi madat karungi tumhara.. ab chalo bhi yaar…

Purvi nod & both quickly go towards holl room..

Abhijeet abackly look towards them & said to himself – kya din aa geya mujhe notice bhi nehi kiya…hadd hai yaar….

…..

 **End the chapter…tell me how it is?**

 **Thanks all for your reviews..**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here the next part**

 **Sheety Mension**

Today Dareya's 2nd Anniversy day..all members of the house become very busy to complete their dance step properly…

Baba sa sitting on a chair & said – bhai ye humse nehi hoga… Purvi tum baki sab ko sikhao..mujse nehi hoga..

Purvi(smile)- aisa kaise nehi hoga? Bohot aache kar rahe ho aap baba sa … thora aur bas I am damn sure aapka aur maa sa ka dance hi best hoga..

Kaki sa(smile)- bilkul nehi..main bata rahi hu main koi kaam nehi hu..kyun Sherya?

Sherya(smile)- bilkul… kaki sa aap to sabse aacha dance kar rahe ho..

All again busy to complete their dance practice..

Just then Daya slowly come near Sherya & said(low tone)- Sherya ek important baat karna tha tumse..

Sherya(confuse)- kaisa baat? Boliye..

Daya(low tone)- are room mein chalo na..yaha nehi bata sakta..

Sherya(smile)- thik hai aap jao..main aati hu..

Daya (childlish tone)- nehi nehi tum abhi chalo..

Sherya(confuse)- akhir baat kya hai ..chalo..

…

 **Dareya's room**

Sherya(confuse)- haa bolo kya hai?

Daya(romantic tone)- actually kale k meeting ke liye moll mein geya tha to ye passand ho geya… & give her a packet..

Sherya smile confusly & take it & quickly open the packet..

Sherya become surprise to see a red colur saree…

Sherya(happy)- Daya I really luv it…thank u so much & softly kiss on his cheek..

Daya(romantic tone)- happy Anniversary my love.. sab ko dance sikha rahe ho maagr mera kya?

Sherya(smile)- aapko to dance bohot aacha aata hai..

Daya(smile)- haa magar ab bhool geya hu na…

Sherya(smile)- to chaliye aapko bhi dance sikha deta hu..

Daya(smile)- so music start kare..

Sherya smile & nod..

Soon Daya start the music & they start dancing …..

…..

Baba sa , Kaka sa busy to talkabout something..

Just then Abhijeet come near them…

Abhijeet(tense tone)- baba sa ek garbar ho geya hai..

Baba sa(confuse)- kya hua?

Abhijeet – wo baba sa jo simla wala deal hone wala tha uska date problem ho raha tha..to abhi kuch der pehele maneger ne kaha 1 din baad Usa jaa rahe hai..so humhe aaj hi deal final karna hoga..

Kaka sa(tense tone)- magar abhi hum simla kaise jay? Aur maneger ko bhi ye deal final karne ka baat bolna thik nehi hoga..

Baba sa(serious tone)- ek kaam karte hai main chala jata hu… vajse bhi mera party mein zada kaam bhi nehi hai..

Abhijeet – nehi baba sa aapko pareshan hone ka jarurat nehi hai…maine ticket book kar liya hai..ab se 2 ghante baad mera fight hai..main chala jarunga..

Daya come near them..

Daya(confuse)- kya baat hai baba sa? Abhi kaha jayega?

Baba sa tell him everything..

Daya (serious tone)- main bhi chalta hu.. vajse bhi ye bohot bara deal hai is qaut humhare liye..

Kaka sa – are aise kaise sab kuch arreagement ho geya hai party ka..tu yaha per ruk..main aur Abhi chale jayenge..

Abhijeet(smile)- kaka sa koi jarurat nehi hai..main hu na..main sab kcuh manege kar lunga..aur waha maneger to hai hi..

All nod..

…

 **Abhivi's room**

Abhijeet busy to packing his bag..

Purvi come there & become confuse to see it..

Purvi(confuse)- kaha jaa rahe ho aap?

Abhijeet(smile)- wo actually humhare jo simla wala deal tha na uske liye hi mujhe jana hoga..

Purvi(surprise)- aur party ka kya? humhare dance?

Abhijeet(soft tone)- Purvi..party to hota rehega..maagr ye deal hum sabke liye bohot important hai..so plz try to understand..

Purvi(smile)- its okk.. koi baat nehi.. magar smabhal ke jana…aur haa mujhe call karna jab bhi time ho..

Abhijeet (smile)- tum to party mein busy rahoge..

Purvi(soft tone)- aapke phone ke liye party mein busy naa hona koi bari baat nehi hai..

Abhijeet smile & softly kiss on her forehead..

…..

 **At Night**

 **Sheety Mension**

 **8 p.m.**

All guests present there & Dareya ready to cut the annyversy cake..

Purvi standing with her parents & Tasha.. she look lightly upset..

Tasha(low tone)- di upset mat ho..jiju jaldi aa jayenge..

Purvi(smile)- haa yaar I know..magar unhone ek call bhi nehi kiya… maine bhi 2 ber call kiya magar uthaya bhi nehi… baba sa ne maneger ji ko sab call kiya to unhone bataya Abhi waha pohosh geya hai..aur network problem hai to kuch zada baat hua nehi..

Tasha(smile)- don't worry network jaise hi thik hoga wo tabhi aapko call karenge… ab chalo party enjoy karo..

Dareya cut the cake & all start clapping… afterthat Daya take a mike.. & start a song..

 **Mohabbat barsa dena tu, sawan aaya hai  
Tere aur mere milne ka, mausam aaya hai  
Mohabbat barsa dena tu, saawan aaya hai  
Tere aur mere milne ka, mausam aaya hai**

 **Sabse chhupa ke tujhe seene se lagaana hai  
Pyar mein tere hadd se guzar jaana hai  
Itna pyar kisi pe, pehli baar aaya hai**

 **Mohabbat barsa dena tu, sawan aaya hai  
Tere aur mere milne ka, mausam aaya hai**

Dareya start dancing…

After their dancing all start clapping…

Just then Purvi's phone become vibrete.. & Purvi quickly receive the call..

Purvi (hopefully)- hello Abhi..

Abhijeet(smile)- kya baat hai madam humhare intezar mein tha kya?

Purvi(fake angry tone)- ek call tak nehi kiya..kaha the aap haa?

Abhijeet(smile)- actually maine socha kyun na jaldi jaldi kaam khatam karke wapas Mumbai chala aau.. isiliye phone karne ka time nehi mila..& now guess where I am?

Purvi(confuse)- Simla airport?

Abhijeet(smile)- no madam Mumbai Airprot.. abhi abhi aaya Mumbai..  
Purvi(excite)- really? awesome..so jaldi aa jao..abhi bhaiya bhabi ka dance hi sirf hua hai..

Abhijeet(smile)- yaa my love main jaldi aa raha hu aapke pass…

….

Purvi happily come near baba sa… who talking with Viren ji..

Baba sa (low tone)- dekhiye Viren ji hum aisa mat kahiye… ye to humhara farz tha..

Viren ji(smile)- nehi Sivaji ji ye sab kuch ke baad bhi aap sab ne jo kiya sachme bohot kismat wali hai humhare Purvi jo usko aisa ek sasural mila..

Baba sa smile lightly..

Viren ji(smile)- vajse main bohot din se ek baat soch raha tha…

Kaka sa who also present there said(confuse)- wo kya?

Viren ji(hopefully)- actually main soch raha tha kyunna hum sab pura parivaar milk eek picnic jaisa kuch kare..nehi agar aap logo ko koi problem naa ho to..

Baba sa(smile lightly)- bilkul ye to bohot aacha idea hai..hum sab jarur chalenge ..magar tab tak nehi jab tak aapse liya hua paisa hum na lotade…

Kaka sa – bilkul sahi.. phir hum sochnege is bareme..

Viren ji(smile lightly)- jee jaisa marzi..

Just then Purvi come near them & said(happy)- baba sa papa Abhi aa raha hai..unhone call kiya hai..wo Mumbai airport mein hai..

Kaka sa(smile)- are bah ye to bohot hi aacha baat hai…

Baba sa(smile)- aacha hua ki deal final ho geya ..ab bas order sahi se delivery ho jay bas…

…

 **Abhijeet's car**

Abhijeet (smile)- thank u so much Ankur chacha… car le aane ke liye..vajse aapka ghar yaha samne hi hai na?

Ankur chacha(smile)- haa beta.. yaha se 5 minute ka rasta hai..

Abhijeet(smile)- bohot bariya..aap ek kaam karo aap ghar chale jao..main drive kar lunga..

Ankur Chacha – nehi nehi beta saheb ne kaha hai aapko ghar pochake phir gahr jane ke liye..

Abhijeet(smile)- haa thik hai..main khud bol raha hu na koi problem nehi hoga..aap ghar jao..main chala jarunga..chalo good night…

…..

Abhijeet drive the car silently.. he press the audio box start switch & songs start playing..

After some minutes he feel not so well.. he again & again touch his head.. Abhijeet feel his head become spinning…

Abhijeet stop the car & down the head & try to take water bottle… just then his phone start ringing..

He somehow drink the water & receive the call..

Abhijeet(low tone)- hello..

Purvi(excited)- kaha ho aap? Abhi taka aye nehi..

Abhijeet(low tone)- Purvi.. wo mera tabiyaat kuch thik nehi lag raha hai.. main wo..he try to say something more..but he hear a heavily sound which become more & more heavy sound..

Abhijeet irritately look towards the looking glass of the car & become shock to see a trunk come towards his car with very speed..

Abhijeet try to start his car (actually his car become stop into the middle of the road)but the car did not start..

Abhijeet look again the looking glass & try to come out form the car but he feels again a pain into his brain & fall down into the car & become unconsus..

The Trunk come near Abhijeet's car with full speed & heavily push the car …. For this reason the car become heavily damage & fall down near a big tree..

Two cars which are pass the road bcoem stop to see this heavily accident..& all passengers come out from the cars.. the truck quickly went from there with full speed…

Otherside

Purvi (confuse)- Abhi.. Abhi kya hua hai aapko… hello hello….

Just then she hear the loud sound of the truck which push Abhijeet's car very badly…

Purvi(shout)- Abhiiiiiiii!

All guests & family members become surprise to hear Purvi;s shout..

Daya quickly come near her..

Daya(confuse)- kya hua Purvi kya hua hai?

Purvi start crying..

Baba sa(confuse)- kya hua Purvi roo kyun rahi ho?

Just then Kaka sa's phone start ringing..

Kaka sa receive the call..

" hello.."

…..

" what!"

Kaka sa cut the call & all come near him..

Viren ji(tense tone)- Anurag ji kya hua hai?

Baba sa (tense tone)- kya hua Anurag kuch bolta kyun nehi?

Kaka sa(teary tone)- humhare Abhi ka accident hua hai.. Abhi ka car puri tarah tooth geya hai… smaj mein nehi aa raha ander koi zinda.. & Kaka sa start crying..

All become extremely shock..

Purvi become silent to hear it like a staute..

….

 **End the chapter.. tell me how it is?**

 **Thank u all for your reviews..**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here the next part**

 **City Hospital**

 **11 p.m.**

Daya , baba sa, Purvi & all members come into the hospital including Purvi's parents..

Daya(tense tone)- excuse me mr. Abhijeet Sheety unka accident hua hai..abhi kuch der pehele unko admit kiya geya hai.. wo is qaut kaha hai?

Receptionist (smile)- sir Abhijeet ji ki opration chal raha hai..aap log opration cabin- 3 ke bahar wait kariye..

…

 **Operation Theater**

All waiting for Abhijeet… Purvi crying continusly… Sherya & Kaki sa try to console her…

Sherya(console tone)- devraniji dekho kuch nehi hoga devar ji ko…unko kuch ho hi nehi sakta..tum aise roo mat …himmat rakho…

Kaki sa – haa Purvi main bata rahi hu.. Abhi bilkul thik ho jayega..bhagwan hai hum sab ke sath..

After some time Doctor come out from the cabin…

Baba sa (teary tone)- Abhi.. Abhi kaisa hai doctor?

Doctor(smile lightly)- don't worry he is out of danger…

All become relief & smile come in their face..

Doctor(low tone)- vajse Mr. Sheety mujhe kcuh baat karna hai aapse..plz come in my cabin..

Baba sa(confuse)- kya baat hai doctor? Aapne to abhi kaha ki Abhijeet thik hai.. phir..

Doctor(serious tone)- haa mr. Abhijeet bach to geye hai..magar unke brain per kafi chot laga hai…. abhi jab tak unko hosh nehi aata hum kuch bol nehi sakte magar phir bhi mujhe reports dekkar jo smaj mein aa raha hai usse mujhe kuch confusion ho raha hai..is bareme mein hi main baat karna chahata hu….

Daya(quickly)- haa okk doctor..aap chaliye… aayiye baba sa..

Daya & baba sa go with doctor Kumar towards his cabin…..

….

 **Doctor Kumar's cabin**

" dekhiye mr. Sheety humhe lagta hai Abhijeet ji ko Posttraumatic stress disorder hua hai…. is disease mein insaan ek particular time bhool jata hai… ab jab wo hosh mein aayega to tab hi pata chalega ki mr. Abhijeet konsa time bhool geye hai..

Daya(tense tone)- kab tak ye disease thik hoga?

Doctor(tense tone)- ab zada tar to ye disease kabhi thik hota nehi..magar kabhi kabhi kuch patients thik ho jate hai..ye puri tarah se patient ka khud ka upar depend karta hai..

Baba sa looking very sad..

Daya(console tone)- baba sa plz aap aise tooth mat jaiye..bohot jald Abhi thik ho jayega…

Baba sa nod sowly..

….

After 1 hour

A nurse come near Sheety family & said – patient ka hosh aa geya hai..doctor sir ekbar check kar le phir aap log mil sakte hai patient se..

All nod..

Soon all enter into Abhijeet's cabin..

Abhijeet slowly open his eyes..

Purvi quickly come near him & said(smile)- Abhi…aap thik hai na?

Abhijeet look towards all & smile come in his face…  
Daya(bit confuse)- Abhi yaar Purvi tujse kuch puch rahi hai..

Abhijeet look towards Purvi become confuse & said- kya main aapko janta hu?

All become shock

Purvi(smile)- Abhi plz is time mein bhi mazak mat karo..

Abhijeet(confuse)- aapko mera naam kaise pata? I am sorry but I think aapko koi galatfami hua hai..mere khayal se main aapko peheli bar dek raha hu..

Maa sa(surprise)- ye tu kya bol raha hai beta.. Purvi to tera..

Daya(quickly)- haa Purvi to tera dost hai..

Kaki sa(confuse)- Daya ye kya bol raha hai?

Daya(low tone)- plz aap log chup raho thora..

Abhijeet(confuse)- mera dost? Magar main to abhi kal hi Usa se wapas aaya…

All become shock again..

Kaka sa(low tone)- bhaiya..Abhi to 4 saal pehele Usa geya tha..apna MBA complete karne..

Baba sa(teary tone)- aur 2017 mein wapas bhi aa geya..jo ki pichle saal hai…

Daya(low tone)- yaar Abhi ye konsa year hai?

Abhijeet(smile)- kya bhaiya aap bhi..ye 2017 hai…

All become surprise..

Doctor Kumar looking all it.. & come out with Daya , Baba sa, Kaka sa & Virenji..

Viren ji(confuse)- ye sab kya ho raha hai Sivaji ji….mujhe to kuch smaj mein nehi aa raha..

Baba sa(teary tone)- doctor kehe rahe hai ki humhare Abhi ko ek bimari hua hai jiske wajah se wo is pura 1 saal ka sab kuch bhool geya hai..

Viren ji(shock)- kya? yani ki…

Daya(low tone)- haa sir.. Abhi ko naa hi Purvi yaad hai aur naa hi uska apna shaddi yaad hai..ab tak is pure 2018 mein jo kuch bhi hua sab kuch wo bhool geya hai..

Kaka sa(request tone)- kya aap kuch nehi kar sakte doctor ?

Doctor(console tone)- I am really sorry..but I am helpless..is case mein main koi help nehi kar sakta..aur haa plz patient ko apna gusra baate kuch bhi yaad mat dilana…

Daya(confuse)- aisa kyun?

Doctor (soft tone)- kyunki isse Mr. Abhijeet ke dimaag mein pressure parega..jisse unka brain hamrage ho sakta hai…ye bimari patient ka brain mein bohot effect karta hai…

Viren ji(teary tone)- to ab mere beti ka kya hoga?

Baba sa(console tone)- Viren ji…kuch nehi hoga..aaj bhi Purvi humhare ghar ki binni hai..aur humesha rahegi..aap plz hosla rakiye..

Viren ji(teary tone)- ab Purvi ko ye baat kaise batau…

Purvi who standing behind them silently quickly become senseless..

…..

" Purvi Purvi… thik ho tum?"

Purvi slowly open her eyes & see Sherya & Daya present there..

Tears come in her eyes..

Purvi(crying)- bhaiya…Abhi sachme mujhe bhool geya?

Daya & Sherya look each other..

Sherya(console tone)- devraniji plz..roo mat..sab thik ho jayega..

Purvi(crying)- kaise thik ho bhabi… sab khatam ho geya..mera Abhi ab mujhe janta bhi nehi hai….keheta hai mujhe peheli bar dekha… sab kuch yaad hai usse sirf main hi yaad nehi..aisa kyun hua bhabi…kyun hua? & crying loudly..

Sherya hug her tightly & said(teary tone)- Purvi plz behen aise roo mat..haa devarji ko tum yaad nehi ho..to kya hua devarji bohot jaldi thik ho jayenge..doctor ne kaha hai wo bilkul thik ho jayenge..

Purvi(crying)- nehi..aap jhoot bol rahe ho… maine suna hai doctor sir kuch nehi akr sakte…is bimari mein patient kabhi bhi thik nehi hota hai..

Daya(console tone)- nehi Purvi..humhare Abhi thik ho jayega..usse kuch nehi hoga..aur tumhe hi Abhi ko thik karna hoga… bolo karogi na Abhi ko thik…?

Purvi(teary tone)- kaise karu bhaiya? Main to unko yaad bhi nehi hu..

Sherya(teary smile)- mujhe apna bhabi manti ho na? to phir jaisi main bolti hu vajsa hi karna..

Purvi(teary tone)- magar bhabi… main to ab us ghar mein nehi rehe sakti..

Sherya(confuse)- kya nehi rehe sakti?

Daya tell her everything what doctor said..

Sherya(teary tone)- aisa kaise ho sakta hai?

Purvi(crying)- bhabi bhaiya main Abhi ke bina jee nehi sakti… nehi rehe sakti unke alawa..

Sherya(console tone)- devrani ji..plz…maine kaha na main hu..main aur tumhara bhaiya hum dono milke koi na koi rasta jarur nikalenge… plz sambhalo aapne aap ko..

Just then Tasha come into the cabin with Purvi's parents..

Daya(smile)- aacha hua sir aap log aa geye… plz Purvi ko sambhaliye.. main aur Sherya wada karte hai hum sab kuch thik kar denge..

Purvi's mummy(teary tone)- magar beta kaise sab thik hoga?

Sherya(smile)- aunty don't worry..koi na koi rasta zarur aayega..phirhal to devar ji ko cure hona jaruri hai….

…

 **Next day**

 **7 a.m**

 **Abhijeet's cabin**

Daya sitting on a chair near Abhijeet's bed…

Daya(smile)- ab kaisa hai yaar?

Abhijeet(smile)-ab bohot aacha feel kar raha hu… vajse bhaiya kya hua tha mujhe?

Daya(smile lightly)- wo actually ek accident ho geya tha… aacha hua tujhe zada kuch nehi hua..

Abhijeet(confuse)- ohhh…vajse wo kal raat ko jo ladki aayi thi cabin mein…wo kya naam tha…haa Purvi…aapne kaha mera friend hai ..magar maine usse pehechana kyun nehi? Mujhe to kuch yaad aa hi nehi raha us ladki ke bareme…

Daya(low tone)- wo actually tujhe ek bimari hua hai..us accident ke wajah se… isiliye tujhe pichle 1 saal ka kuch bhi yaad nehi..

Abhijeet(smile)- kya bhaiya..mujhe sab yaad hai… pichle saal 2016 tha..ab 2017 hai..aur ye june month hai..

Daya(sad smile)- Abhi mera bhai tu bilkul sahi hai..magar ye 2017 nehi hai 2018 hai… aur haa june 2018 hai … pichle saal 2017 tha… tujhe july 2017 se ab tak kuch bhi yaad nehi…

Abhijeet become extremely shock…

Abhijeet(shock)- how it possible? Bhaiya mujhe sab kuch yaad hai…each an every moment..abhi 1 saal pehele aapka shaddi hua..bhabi humhare ghar aaye..main kuch din ke liye London se wapas aaya..phir wapas London chala geya…main London se aane ke pehele aapse phone mein baat kiya aapko kaha ab se main aur aap hi business sambhalenge.. phir airport mein Priya aur Rohon aaya aap aur bhabi ke sath…aisa kaise ho sakta hai ki ek pura saal mujhe yaad nehi? Mujhe sab yaad hai..

Daya(try to handel him)- haa thik hai na..aisa hon abohot common hai ..tu tress mat le… everything is okk..aur vajse bhi is pure 1 saal mein kya hua main batunga..haa yaar sab kuch main batata hu..bol kya janna chahata hai..

Abhijeet(smile)- haa to bolo main kaisa kaam kar raha hu office mein? Aur aap baba sa se kitna datt khaye ho?

Daya(irritate)- kya yaar..chal kuch nehi bolunga..

Abhijeet(smile)- aacha thik hai..i am sorry bhaiya.. vajse ye batao aisa kuch important chiz hua mere life mein jo ab mujhe yaad nehi?

Daya(thought)- haa yaar sabse important chiz hua is 1 saal mein..tera Purvi se milna…phir shaddi karna..magar kya karu yaar nehi bata sakta tujhe…bohot pyaar karta hu tujhe..aise tujhe khoo nehi sakta… sorry yaar..

Abhijeet(confuse)- kya hua bhaiya..bolo yaar…

Daya(smile)- haa tujhe lagta hai kuch important kaam kiya hoga tune ye 1 saal mein?

Abhijeet(irritate)- haa haa main to faltu time waste karta hu na…

Daya(laughing)- haha..sorry yaar..chal batata hu…humhare company ka bohot bura haal tha to tu aur maine baba sa aur kaka sa ke help kiya bohot..aur ab phir se company dhree dhree aacha ranking mein aa raha hai..

Abhijeet(happy)- great.. congrats bhaiya…vajse main discharge kab hone wala hu..mujhe ghar jana hai jaldi..

Daya smile – haa bohot jald yaar..aaj saam ko hi.. & thought how they face upcoming problems….

…

 **End the chapter.. tell me how it is?**

 **Thank u all for your reviews..**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here the next part**

 **Sheety Mension**

Purvi sitting silently into her & Abhijeet's room & tears flows contiously from her eyes..

Maa Sa & kaki sa come near her..

Maa Sa(soft tone)- binni…

Purvi(quickly remove her tears)- haa haa maa Sa.. aap..

Maa Sa(smile)- Purvi… tum thik ho na? dekho beti ye sab ka koi zarurat nehi hai.. pehele pehele Abhi ko ajeb lagega magar phir sab thik ho jayega…

Purvi(teary tone)- nehi Maa Sa…kuch thik nehi hoga.. isse Abhi ke brain mein pressure hoga..jisse uska tabiyaat bigar jaa sakta hai..Maa sa main Abhi ko aise halat mein nehi dek sakti..isse better ye hai ki main ghar chorke hi chali jau..isse Abhi ko kuch pata bhi nehi chalega…aur uski tabiyaat bhi thik rahega..

Kaki sa (soft tone)- Purvi bohot kismat se Abhi tum jaisi ek biwi mila hai… Purvi humesha apna khayal rakna..aur kabhi bhi agar humhare zarurat hua to koi hesitation mat karna…hum sab tumhare apne hi hai..

Purvi(smile)- mujhe pata hai Kaki sa…aap log mujhe apna khud ki beti ke tarah hi pyaar karte hai..isiliye usdin itna kuch hone ke baad bhi aap log mujhe itna pyaar diya.. main sachme bohot lucky hu ki mujhe aisa ek parivaar mila…

Maa Sa & kaki sa smile & bless her…

…..

" Purvi.. beti main janta nehi kya kahu main… main sab kuch dek raha hum agar phir bhi kuch kar hi nehi sakta… ho sake to mujhe maaf dena beti.." Baba sa said it with teary tone..

Purvi(teary tone)- baba sa plz..aap aise mat bolo…aap mere bhi to baba sa hai..koi baba kya apna beti se maafi mangta hai? aap apna dhayan rakna..

Kaka sa(smile)- ek promise kar..hum jab bulayenge tab hi tu aayegi?

Purvi(smile)- promise Kaka sa…jab bhi aap log bulaoge tab hi main zarur aaungi…

Purvi come near Dadi sa who standing with Sherya..

Purvi(teary smile)- kaise ho dadi sa?

Dadi sa(crying)- kuch din ke liye banarash kya geya yaha itna kuch ho geya… main to meri choti binni se thik tarah se baat bhi nehi kar paya…

Purvi hug her & dadi sa also hug her …

Sherya(teary smile)- dadi sa main hu na.. aapki choti binni ko phirse wapas main leke hi aaungi.. ye wada hai mera..

Dadi sa(crying)- kaise binni ? mera chota babu(Abhijeet) to sab kuch bhool hi geya hai..

Sherya(smile)- koi baat nehi dadi sa …usse hum log sab kuch phir se yaad dila denge..

Purvi –magar bhabi ….isse to..

Sherya(quickly)- chup… apne bhabi per varosa hai na? agar hai to bilkul chup rehena..

Purvi nod siently..

All become smile to see it..

….

 **City Hospital**

Abhijeet become ready & Daya taking with doctor…

Doctor – dekhiye Mr. Daya patient ab thik hai kafi..magar plz aap log ye dhayan rakna ki patient ko zada tress na aay…okk?

Daya(smile)- don't worry doctor… pura dhayan rakenge hum..

Daya come near Abhijeet..

Abhijeet(irritate)- what is this bhaiya? Mere dekbhal ke liye ek nurse rahegi all time humhare ghar mein?

Daya(casually)- haa to..

Abhijeet(irritate)- bhaiya… its not done…I am okk..

Daya(smile)- haa wo to dik raha hai..thik se khara nehi ho paa raha hai.. aur you are okk?

Abhijeet become silent..

Daya(in mind)- Abhi yaar tu ghar to chal dekna nurse hai kon…

….

 **Sheety Mension**

Duo come into their house..

All come out from the house..

Abhijeet come out from the car by the help of Daya & sit on his wheelchair..

Sherya(smile)- devarji kaisa lag raha ghar?

Abhijeet(smile)- really bhabi its amazing.. 300 saal baad ghar mein aake bohot khushi mil raha hai..

All start laughing..

Sherya(fake angry tone)- devar ji main ek simple sa question pucha aur aapne kya kiya?

Abhijeet(smile)- kya bhabi main to bas masti kar raha tha… ab I am sorry..

Sherya(smile)- haa haa thik hai..ab chalo.. nehi nurse mam bohot gussa ho jayenge..

Abhijeet(irritate)- kya bhabi ye nurse mam kon hai?

Daya(smile)- haa Abhi bohot excited hai nurse mam se milne ke liye…

Abhijeet(irritate)- aisa kuch nehi hai..

Kaka sa(smile)- haa haa hum smaj te hai…kyun bhaiya..

Baba sa(smile)- haa kaha geyi miss nurse.. aayiye aayiye…

A lady come out form a room & start climbing downstairs…

Abhijeet become surprise to see the lady..

Abhijeet(confuse)- Purvi…

All become surprise to hear it..

Purvi(hopefully)- Abhi main tumhe yaad hu?

Abhijeet(smile)- sorry yaad to nehi ho magar bhaiya ne kaha ki hum dono bohot aache dost hai…

Purvi(sad smile)- ohh haa bilkul…

Abhijeet(confuse)- magar tum sachme nurse ho?

Kaki sa(smile)- to kya hum jhoot bol rahe hai?

Abhijeet(smile)- are nehi nehi kaki sa..wo to main bas puch raha tha…

Maa Sa(smile)- Purvi..ander le jao Abhi ko..

Purvi smiley nod..

…..

 **Abhivi's room**

Abhijeet lying on the bed & Purvi dressing on his head… which is full of bandge..

Abhijeet(felling pain)- ahh..

Purvi(tense tone)- dard ho raha hai kya?

Abhijeet(teasing tone)- nehi nehi bari maza aa raha hai..idiot..

A smile come in Purvi's face..

Purvi(confusely smile)- kya kaha ?

Abhijeet(irritate)- kya yaar..dhayan kaha hota hai teri idiot…

Purvi(thought)- idiot? Aaj tak aisa kuch baat suna nehi Abhi ke moo se…

Abhijeet(smile)- yaar Purvi dek…ek minute main formal nehi ho sakta tere sath…isiliye aise hi baat karunga..chalega na?

Purvi(smile)- haa kyun nehi?

Abhijeet(smile)- ye hua na baat dude.. so dude bhaiya ne kaha hum dono bohot aache dost hai..magar mujhe to kuch yaad hi nehi…so tu kuch bolna hum dono ke dosti ke bareme…

Purvi(thoughtfully)- haa kyun nehi..actually wo main Sherya di ka behen hu na to bas kabhi kabhi aata tha tumhare ghar to tab se hum dost ban geye..

Abhijeet(smile)- really? great..magar kya tu sachme nurse hai? nehi actually itna khubsurat ladki nurse kaise ban sakti hai ? & start laughing..

Purvi smile to see he feel happy..

Purvi(smile)- kyun nehi ho sakta? Nurse bhi bohot khubsurat hoti hai…aur abhi tak to tumne kuch dekha hi nehi meri talent… main na multi-talented hu…

Abhijeet(smile)- really? to ek kaam kar mere liye na ek ladki dhoond de…ab shaddi ka umaar ho raha hai yaar ..

Purvi(low tone)- shaddi ke liye ladki chahiye?

Abhijeet(laughing loudly)- to kya do ladka aapas mein shaadi karte hai idiot? & start laughing loudly..

Purvi(smile lightly)- nehi actually tum sach mein phir shaddi karna chahte ho ?

Abhijeet(smile)- nehi yaar..i am just kiddning..one minute(confuse tone)-phir shaddi matlab? Mera shaadi ho geya hai kya?

Purvi(try to manege)- nehi nehi wo to bas aisehi..

Abhijeet(smile)- yaar..main na ab kafi thik hu…. Tu thora aaram kar le..

Purvi(smile)- its okk Abhi…tu dawai le lo aur phir soo jao… I am okk..

Abhijeet smile & take his medicine & close his eyes..

Purvi smile sadly see his face & silently went from there…

…..

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is?**

 **Thank u all for your reviews… keep loving..**

 **All guys I am bit confused.. kya aap logo ko story plot passand nehi aa raha hai? agar aisa hai to plz tell it in comments section…**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


End file.
